When Will You Come Out?
by XxblackblossomxX
Summary: Mai and the others are going to investigate a haunted mansion. The eerie face of a little girl and some other details haunt Mai in her dream. Will she tell Naru knowing he would react negatively since his deceased brother is with Mai in her dreams?
1. The Doll

I own nothing. Ghost Hunt belongs to no one but the creator. (Although, if I did, Mai and Naru would already have gotten laid... just saying).

* * *

Mai sighed. Naru was pushing her to the brink of insanity. He had legs! Would it be so hard to get up and use them? Mai felt her face heat up and she turned the stove knob. She grabbed a thick potholder and began to pour the hot water into Naru's favorite cup. He claimed it wasn't bought in some casino or in a gift shop. He liked the unusual it seemed.

"Tea!" called out Naru before closing his door. Mai's eyebrow twitched. If he had time to spare to open a door then why not just walk toward the kitchen? Mai grabbed a tea bag and prepared it the way Naru normally liked it. '_Stupid, good-for-nothing, narcissist!_' Mai leaned against one of the double doors to Naru's office and opened the door with her free arm before walking in.

"Here you go, Naru. Anything else you need?" asked Mai with a smile. '_He better not I have enough things to worry about!'_.

"No, that will be all. You may take your leave now." commanded more than suggested Naru.

Mai huffed before mumbling under her breath, " A simple thank you would be nice."

Naru looked up from the folder he was reading and raised a perfect eyebrow. "You said something, Mai?'

Mai laughed nervously, "Oh, it's nothing! Just some silly nonsense I was thinking about."

Naru returned his attention to the folder in his hand. "As to be expected."

Twitch. Twitch.

Does he have no manners? Just as Mai was going to retort a knock resonated. Mai dashed out from the office and opened the door. She greeted the visitor with a bright smile, "Ohayo! Welcome to Shibuya Paranormal Research! I'm Taniyama, Mai but you can call me Mai if you like. Please come in."

Mai led the client to the conference room and went to get another cup of tea. Mai was just about to open the kitchen door when a voice stopped her. "Mai."

Mai turned around and smiled, "Do you want some tea, Lin*****?"

Lin nodded, face still blank from any emotion, "I would also like to know how you're doing."

Mai looked at Lin with a puzzled look. Lin normally wouldn't ask such a personal question. "Good. Why do you ask?"

Lin's eyes slightly narrowed, "I received a call last night from your school. Apparently, you fainted in class. I presume that is the reason why you were so drastically late to work yesterday?"

Mai nervously smiled. What was she going to do? "Funny story. You see-"

"Mai, tea! Lin!" came a deep voice from the conference room. Mai scrambled toward the kitchen thankful that she wasn't being interrogated by the watchful eyes of Lin. Calmly, Mai began to stir the tea after the tea bag was set in. It would be faster this way. Reaching up to get a tray from the cupboard, Mai realized something. Her hospital bracelet was still on. Mai desperately tried to rip it off.

"Tea!"

Mai sighed. She took a knife out of the drawer a cut it off before throwing it away. Setting all the cups on the tray, Mai went toward the conference room. Giving the guest their tea and nervously handing Lin his cup, Mai sat down next to Naru feeling more comfortable. Naru turned to her with a glare evident in his eyes. Mai scooted away slightly.

Naru turned to the client. "You may begin."

The client was in his early twenties maybe even nineteen. He had striking ice blue eyes and black hair fashioned in the same way as a main character in an anime called Death note. Funny how anime wasn't as popular in Japan as people think. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. He seemed friendly enough for Mai to smile to. He turned to Mai and returned the smile. "I'm Katsumi Yasuharu. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I live in a house or more like a mansion in Asakasa, Tokyo. It's not very well known but it's quite peaceful. Sometimes even celebrities come over for some relaxing." he shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm drifting away from the subject. Despite its calm demeanor, I am fully convinced it's haunted."

Mai spoke up before she could stop herself, "Why do you say that, Yasuharu-san?"

Said man smiled, "Well a few days ago, I was getting ready for sleep and had just returned from a shower. As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed a small trinket in the middle of the hallway. I thought nothing of it thinking to myself that perhaps one of my younger sisters left it there. So, I picked it up and set it on my nightstand so, that when I woke up in the morning, I would remember to give it to them. In the middle of the night, I was awoken by jumping on my bed. I thought it was one of my sisters and told her to go to sleep."

He coughed and pulled on the collar of his shirt. Mai gently handed his untouched tea to him. He smiled appreciatively and calmly took the cup. He had a lot of self-control. '_Just like his name sake._' thought Mai with satisfaction of her observation. "When the jumping didn't stop I sat up only to be face to face with a small girl. She was on my lap but I felt none of her weight on there instead it felt as if the world was pushing down on me as if it wanted to crush me. The girl had long brown hair put up into a messy bun. She looked to be thirteen or fifteen. She wore a red flower-patterned yukata tied together by a pink obi sash. The only thing that wasn't normal was her eyes."

"What about them Yasuharu-san?" asked Naru indifferently.

Katsumi suppressed a shutter, "She had no eyes."

Mai heart skipped a beat. "How terrible."

"That is enough information for now." responded Naru.

"Will you accept this case?" asked Katsumi with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course we will." replied Mai. She turned to Naru. "Right Shibuya-san?"

Naru nodded. Katsumi sighed in relief and Mai smiled knowing they would once again be able to help someone. "Is there anything I should do before you arrive?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes, have a room ready for a base. We will be needing a room big enough to fit our monitoring devices and have meetings take place. We will also need two rooms set aside for our rest. It would be a great help if they are near the base. Have anyone else who has witnessed or experienced any of the paranormal activity in your home be ready for an interview." responded Naru.

Katsumi stood up and bowed deeply, showing how grateful he was. "I will do that immediately. Thank you." He turned towards Mai and smiled. "Thank you Miss Taniyama for such delicious tea. It was quite a calming drink. Please do not hesitate to use our kitchen once you get there."

Mai laughed with a slight blush on her face. "Thank you but I don't want to burn down your house. I will need it for tea though so don't hesitate to ask me for any."

Katsumi nodded. "For someone so young you sure are smart, Shibuya-san. I will have everything ready by tomorrow."

After Katsumi left, Naru began to speak. "Refrain from being too social with our clients, Mai. You are stepping over the personal boundaries that an employee should pass."

Mai huffed, "Naru, there are people who are extremely effected by the paranormal. Even though he can control himself, there's only so much a person can take on their own!"

"Either way. You are not to act accordingly."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I sign your paychecks."

Mai kneeled down on one knee. "I am at your bidding."

If a person could roll their eyes without moving them, it would be Naru. "Get up and make me more tea. The one in my office is cold now."

"As you wish Sire!"

* * *

Masako arrived half an hour after receiving a message from Naru saying he needed her. Mai greeted her with a smile and tea. "No, thank you. I don't want tea handled by an ignorant. Where is Kazuya?" asked Masako, her eyes scanning the office.

"He went with Lin to check on our insurance just in case something happens to it. He told me to meet him later on about it." answered Mai. She inwardly snickered. '_Serves you right for acting like a snob!_' thought Mai derisively.

Masako huffed and walked toward the conference room to wait. Mai sighed and looked at the clock. "Bou-san will be here soon. I need to go somewhere. If you want to make some tea on your own there's hot water in a pot. Will you be fine on your own?" called out Mai.

"No need to worry about me I'm not the one who brings trouble where ever I go."

Mai sighed in relief. She wasn't the least bit suspicious. As her hand reached for her coat, the door opened to reveal a tall, light brown-haired man in everyday attire. He smiled widely before hugging Mai. "Mai, did you miss your nii-san!"

Mai smiled before laughing half-heartedly, "Let go of me you pervert!"

Houshou pouted, "So cruel to your nii-san!"

"Sorry, I just have to go somewhere." replied Mai as she put on her coat.

"All alone?" asked Houshou with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm a grown girl! I can take care of myself!" defended Mai.

Houshou slightly frowned, "All right. If you need help though just give me a call."

Mai nodded. She left the office and walked toward her apartment to get some necessary things before heading out once again. It was a few blocks down and she was in a good neighborhood so she would be okay. Mai looked up at the sky. It was a little off. The sky had a grey tint to it and the wind was getting a bit harsher than earlier. '_Guess it's going to rain._' thought Mai as she absent mindedly started to hum. She was glad her coat wasn't really thin. The cold wind would be biting against her flesh. Her school came into view after five minutes of slow walking. If she hurried up maybe she would have time to meet up with Lin and Naru **on time**.

She jumped over the foliage fence and sped up her pace. She wanted to get this over with. Her feet moved without her according knowing the pathway she was walking fairly well. As she neared the door she dreaded to open, Mai stopped and took in a deep breath. '_It's okay. I got this all in the bag! I can do this!_'. With a confident nod, Mai opened the door and was shocked to see the scene in front of her.

"Na- Shibuya-san, Lin-san! What are you doing here?" stuttered Mai remembering to call Naru by his real name in public.

Naru turned toward her his face void of any emotion. "We're here to handle your hospital bill."

Mai's eyes widened and turned to Lin's watchful eyes. '_Snitch!_' she thought lividly. Naru tensed a bit and Lin's eyes narrowed. Apparently, her face gave her away. The principal was oblivious of it and sat in confusion between the trio. "There's no need really. I have all the money here."

Naru ignored Mai, "I will have the check sent to you via mail if that is alright with you." The principal's bald head shined slightly as he nodded. "Very well then Mai, Lin, let's take our leave."

Mai stood in the middle of the room muttering incoherent words. "I- wait- what?" Mai sighed and bid a farewell to her principal muttering a sorry for the interruption before running after Naru. "Oi, Naru! What was that all about! I told you I had the money ready to pay my bills!"

"You're only seventeen, Mai. You shouldn't be paying any bills." retorted Naru.

"So! You're only twenty-one! Barely drinking age! What gives you the right to take care of someone when you're only two years their senior!" argued Mai.

"This coming from the idiot who has trouble find her everywhere she goes? And suppose I did let you pay for that bill. What would you be deprived of? Electricity? Water? Your rent payment?"

"No! Just money I was saving up for some extra food or in case of an emergency!"

"…"

"Naru?" asked Mai reluctantly. He seemed deep in thought. "Na-"

"Have you been behind on any of your bills?"

Mai stared at Naru in confusion. After a few moments, it slowly dawned upon Mai that Naru might pay for the rest of her bills. "No!"

"Stop lying, Mai. Are you saying this to preserve your pride-"

"I have every right to be proud! I survived for years without the help of a parental figure and not once have I had to depend on anyone! Now I have you paying for bills I could pay for on my own!" Mai stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Naru it's just I don't want anyone to worry about me is all."

This time it was Lin who spoke, "It is not bad to depend on someone, Taniyama-san but depending on someone too much can be bad for a person. Please keep in mind that we are only thinking of your well being."

Mai sighed. He had a point. "I appreciate it. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"No need to worry about that." Mai looked at him in wonder. Was Naru being nice to her? "You can make it up by carrying all the equipment into the base."

Mai huffed. Leave it up to Naru to bring your hopes up only to have them crashing down.

* * *

A slight snore was heard. All eyes turned toward the sleeping girl even the driver's uncaring gaze looked from the rear view mirror. Mai couldn't help but snicker. Here they were: Lin, Masako, Naru and herself, and Masako ,the 'elegant' medium, was snoring. In a very unladylike position too if Mai had to say. Her front dress looked like it was going to rip because of how wide her legs were spread apart, one of her arms were behind the seat and there was slight drool creeping down her part small lips. Mai took a picture on her phone after she had stopped laughing. Mai sighed and put her phone away. Gently, Mai closed Masako's legs together before taking her arm to place it on her lap and gently wipe away her drool with a napkin. Maybe Masako was more of a normal teenager then Mai thought.

The van stopped and Mai felt overjoyed. Finally, some fresh air! Mai just about flew out of the van. No more uncomfortable warmth from the incredibly clean leather seats or the stiff air that gave a person a headache and want to go to sleep. "Mai, the equipment." announced a voice that belonged to none other than Naru. Mai sighed. Once again, Naru had ruined her moment.

"Hai." She waited until Houshou arrived with Ayako. Despite the fact that those two fought like a married couple they both agreed to drive the equipment over to the house. Speaking about a house, Mai turned to observe it. It was a traditional Japanese home a noble would have. It was huge! Blooming Sakura trees surrounded the home, slightly tinting the home pink. She was currently standing in a clearing near the road. Mai heard the roar of an engine and turned her head to see the van that had the load of doom Mai had to carry. She smiled none the less. She was happy to see the part time monk and miko.

"Ah, don't worry Mai, nii-san is here!" exclaimed Houshou as he opened the door with a swing. He closed the door and walked up to Mai nearly killing her with his bear hug.

"Bou-san. Air. Now!" gasped out Mai in what she assumed would be her last few breaths. Death by a hug. How pathetic.

He chuckled before letting go, "I'm sorry it's just been so long."

"That was yesterday!"

The monk crossed his arms. "It was a long time away from you either way!" he argued.

Mai laughed. Oh, that child-like monk of hers! She turned away and opened the back of the van. Apparently, Naru was right about her making it up to him. There were enough monitors in here for a mini-mall! She began with the lightest first and followed Lin who was waiting for her to show her the way. He slid the door open for here and excused himself. Mai set the equipment down on the incredible sturdy table before turning to leave. When she passed the staircase, Mai felt a slight shiver run down her back and looked around. After thoroughly examining the room, Mai began to walk again. '_Must have been the wind_' thought Mai as she brushed the latest event off. Yet, there in the very same spot that she stood…

…was a small doll.

"_Kagome_."

* * *

**Lin*- I know it sounds like Rin but must I remind you that the Japanese Language (the sounds) don't include the letter 'l'. So they substitute it with 'r'. For example: ropu -romanji- (ロプ ) is Katakana for rope but for a name like Lee it usually looks like Rii -romanji- (りー ). A little mini-lesson for once in my stories.**

**Yo! I know I have other stories to make but I just couldn't help it! This was raking at my brain forever and I just had to write it! Damn you ,my compulsive disorder! Restraint, restraint! Anyway, I had to publish this. I just had to! Ugh, my heart. *Twitch. Twitch.***

**Tobi: Rose-chan is going through a little stroke! She'll just eat cookies like the fatty she is!… ITAI!**

**I'm not fat! I'm chibi-sized damnit when will you people get that! Jealousy isn't pretty on people you know!**

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	2. The Cage

When Will You Come Out:

Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Once again I mention Naru and Mai getting laid!**

**

* * *

**

Mai groaned. One hour! One hour of watching the monitors and already it was numbing her ass! Her eyes roamed the monitors once again. They had placed cameras in the living room, backyard, ten other rooms, backward lake and in the clearing. So far, nothing had happened. '_Just a few more seconds! Just a few more!_', Mai thought. Soon enough, the door opened and Mai turned to possibly the most beautiful girl she ever saw. She had flowing black hair, piercing green eyes, a black tank top over a white undershirt, a plaid black and green skirt and a pair of black high heel boots. She practically radiated confidence. She took one look at Mai and scoffed. "And I suppose you're the hottie's girlfriend? 'Cause if you are then I guess the world doesn't make much sense anymore."

Mai was surprisingly calm. She felt sort of sorry for the girl in front of her for some reason. Mai shook her head, "Sorry I'm just his assistant."

"Hm." she sat on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her. Naru set himself in front of her and looked over his notes.

"It says here that you experienced physical experiences. Am I right, Yasuharu-san?"

She smirked, "Define physical experience, Kazuya-kun and please call me Masaki."

Naru ignored the hidden meaning that she implied with her first statement. "You have bruises on your neck, arms and ankles from being choked, pulled and tripped from an unseen force. Can you validate that?"

"Yes. If you like I can show you them." she offered with a twinkle in her eyes. She was just about to take off her tank top when a hand stopped her. She looked up angrily only to have her eyes widen. "Nii-san? I thought you were working?"

His eyes narrowed. "I told you not to come to this house."

Mai looked perplexed. "I thought she was your little sister?"

Katsumi shook his head. "She was a past employee who sexually harassed every good looking customer including myself." He turned to the now nervous girl. "She's also wearing a disguise." He gently removed her hair and makeup. She actually had short blond hair and a freckle covered face. Either way, she was still pretty. Her eyes changed though. They turned from a piercing green to a soft olive. "Very good at acting too."

Naru put his notebook down and looked at the girl in front of her. She blushed slightly. "Since you are not Yasuharu-san then I have no business with you."

Just when she was going to be pulled away, she yelled. "Wait! I have experienced something!"

"I doubt-"

"Let her talk, Naru!" interrupted Mai. For some odd reason, she felt as if that girl was speaking the truth. '_I'm just full of 'some reason today!_' thought Mai bitterly. She turned toward the girl and smiled, "So what's your real name?"

"Mari. My name is Mari."

Mai nodded. "So what did you experience?" asked Mai before snapping her fingers at Lin to take noted. He immediately did so. Naru raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he supposed to be interrogating everyone?

"One day, I found a toy doll on the floor. In the same exact place I was in yesterday. I bent down to pick it up but then a crowd of people came in and when I turned my attention back to the doll it was gone. The next day I found the doll in front of the door. It was a rag doll just to let you know. It continued that way for a few days but then one night.."

Mari held onto Mai's hand in a flash. "One night I was suddenly awoken by a high screech in my room. I sat up and reached for the stiletto knife under my pillow. I saw my things hovering in the air even the bed! The next thing I know I'm being pulled into the middle of my living room. Then six shadows appeared and started singing this creepy ass song!" She started hyperventilating.

Mai moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay Mari-chan. Go on. I'm right here." comforted Mai.

After breathing in deeply, she began again. "They linked their arms together and moved around me in a circle. I forget the song but every time I think about that night it sends chills down my spin. In the end, I was left with burn mark on my legs and arms. It took me months to recover from that! I live with my mom and I can sleep on my own now."

Mai nodded. "You can go now, Mari-chan. You don't have to worry about this anymore we'll take care of this."

Mari stood up and walked out the door Katsumi trailing after her to make sure she left. Mai was about to speak up when a voice interrupted her. "Tea." ordered Naru in a gruffer than usual tone.

"I don't know where the kitchen is." responded Mai.

"Then find it."

Mai sighed and walked into the hallway. She supposed this was punishment for taking reins of the interrogation. Mai began to sing to herself. She closed her eyes. She could almost imagine the cherry blossoms falling gracefully onto the dew tipped grass. Just like the trees in the front yard. She looked around and sighed. These hallways were confusing! Just then Mai felt a tug on her jacket. She turned around to see a small little girl with brown curls, big brown eyes and a flower patterned kimono. Was this mansion dominated by girls? "Are you lost Miss?"

Mai nodded, "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

The girl nodded and grabbed a hold of Mai's hand to lead her there. "What are you doing here?" asked Mai.

"I'm playing a game and I won but then I have to play again in a little while so I can't stay long." responded the little girl.

"Oh, what kind of game?"

The girl suddenly smiled up at Mai "It's a secret!"

Mai smiled at the girl's innocent teasing. They came to a stop and the girl started to walk away. "Wait!" called out Mai. The girl stopped and turned around. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled before walking away, "Kagome."

Mai walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some tea. Maybe this case won't be as bad as it seemed.

* * *

Mai woke up to the sound of yelling. '_Bou-san and Ayako are so gonna get it!_' thought an irritated Mai. She heaved herself up. '_Weird,_' thought Mai, '_it was never this hard to get up._'. At least now Houshou could be of some 'brotherly' use to her. "Bou-san can you come in here and help me up!" called out Mai.

The yelling stopped and Houshou's head poked into her room. "You alright Mai?" he asked with concern lacing every word.

Mai nodded, "I just need help up."

The monk smiled and gently pulled her up. "Geez, Mai you weigh half a ton. You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were just possessed!" teased the monk.

Mai laughed before smacking his arm, "No girl wants to hear that from a pervert like you, Bou-san!"

"Calling your nii-san such things is bad, Mai. Atone for your sins!" sobbed Bou-san as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Bou-san …air …now!"

He laughed and pulled back. "Well let's go. Naru is looking over the monitors and I think six heads are better four."

Mai nodded, "Just let me change."

After the door clicked shut, Mai turned toward her suitcase. She put on a white T-shirt and regular blue jeans. She combed out her hair and put on her slip-on shoes. She looked at her arm and stared in confusion. That was a new birthmark. If she examined it close enough it looked like a… "Cage."

Mai shook it off. It was nothing. Mai closed the door to her room.

"_Kagome_."

* * *

"I see you're finally up. Go check on the temperatures. Yasuhara join her." ordered Naru.

Yasuhara arrived a few hours before she woke up. Naru invited him over for the case thinking that history was a key to the problem at hand. Today Yasuhara wasn't wearing any glasses and his eyes shone more than usual. They both left the room and walked in the hallway. "Oi, Yasuhara what happened to your glasses?"

He smiled, "I'm glad you noticed Mai-chan or else I would have thought we weren't best friends. I'm wearing contacts"

Mai laughed and jumped on his back. He gave her a piggyback ride. "Don't be silly Yasuhara! You're one of my best guy friends and a blood brethren!" answered Mai.

"Blood brethren?"

"Yeah remember you were pushing me down the street in a shopping cart and you tripped over a rock-"

"My first time wearing shorts in ages." inserted Yasuhara.

"-and you brought me down with you. We both scraped our knees and they grazed each other. It may be a little bit but it was a blood ceremony either way!"

"You better not have any diseases Mai-chan."

Mai smacked Yasuhara, "I'm not a floozy, Yasu."

"Yasu? What am I? Naru's sidekick?"

"No." Yasuhara smiled. "You're Bou-san's!"

He frowned, "Am I the last guy you nicknamed Mai?"

Mai placed a finger on her chin as she debated. "Ano, I think so."

He sighed. "You don't like my actual name Mai? And here I was bragging about you to my parents saying I was going to have you over for dinner."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Mai. My mom said after I come back from this case that you and I could have dinner at my place. I even told her I might ask you out." argued Yasuhara as he stopped in one of their rooms with the thermometers.

"Yasu! Stop teasing!"

"**If you're both done with your personal matters, start doing your jobs **now**.**" called out a voice from their microphones.

"Hai!" yelled Mai. She listened carefully. '_3... 2... 1..._' Mai heard a curse from the microphone. "Yosh!" whispered Mai.

"How torturous of you Mai-chan."

Mai jumped off Yasuhara's back. "Let's take the temperatures then you can complain."

They began to take the temperature. "Don't tell me you've got a pole up your ass like our dearest Naru, Mai-chan." teased Yasuhara.

"No! I just don't wanna get fired." retorted Mai.

"You don't do anything important though so technically he could fire you anytime he wanted." reasoned Yasuhara.

"Yasu! Ex-may on the need-a-job may!" elbowed Mai.

"**With that in mind, Mai. Choose your choices wisely.**"

"Yes, Naru!" sighed Mai. Was the world out to get her?

The rest of the data collecting went smoothly. Yasuhara and Mai didn't speak. Naru had warned them that if they spoke to each other again that he would have their paychecks reduced. With both of them paying bills and getting ready for college, they decided no talking was better than ending up on the streets like a bum. Once they were done, the both of them began to walk down the hallway. Yasuhara stopped. "Mai."

Concerned that Yasuhara had called her name without the endearing suffix, Mai turned only to have her eyes widen. There in the middle of the room they were just passing, was a floating silhouette. The door slowly opened and the temperature dropped instantly. A girl floated in the air brown hair hanging down her side. Mai was about to step forward when Yasuhara wrapped an arm around her to hold her back. His face looked serious and his grip tightened when the girl's head began to rise. He was scared too. Mai once again turned toward the girl and stared in disbelief. This girl had no eyes! The floating girl smiled before opening her cracked slim lips and singing out in a sweet low voice.

"Kakome, Kakome,

nigerarenu you ni

kakome kakome

nani shite asobu no?

yoake no ban ni

nakama ni nareru ne!

kagome kagome

"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"*****_"_

Mai shivered when she heard that song. It was so familiar that song. "Yasu." stuttered Mai. His grip tightened. The girl began to float toward them with her smile still plastered on her face. There was a moan near Mai. She soon realized it was the wall. They were distorting! With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Yasuhara picked Mai up bridal style and ran toward the base. The girl was hot on their trail. Where her feet should be was only air and Mai could only watch in terror as the girl cried out in sorrow. '_Why would she be so sad?_' thought Mai.

"_When can I leave?_"

'_What was that?_' thought Mai. The doors began to open and close on their own and the walls groaned.

"_Won't anyone let me out?_"

'_Was that a voice?_' Mai was confused. Who could be asking these things? "Just a bit further Mai!"

A shrill scream was heard. Mai looked up to see the girl floating in place hands clasped over her face. Her whole being shook and convulsed. She spread her arms wide and let out a high shriek. Her mouth wide open and empty eyes oozing black. Mai felt a hollow pain in her chest. What was that? Suddenly, tears were streaming down her face. Why? She was shaking.

"Mai!" yelled out a voice. She looked up to see Naru standing in front of her and Yasuhara. "Yasuhara give the data to Lin. I'll take Mai to her room."

"It's fine I can-"

"Now." Yasuhara didn't argue. Naru placed Mai into his arms. Cold thin fingers took a deadly grasp of a black shirt. Shimmering tears silently rolled down smooth cheeks. A whimper escaped small full lips.

Naru spotted Masako and went to speak to her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled but then spotted an embraced Mai in his arms. She frowned and scoffed, "What's wrong with her?"

Naru glared, "I need you to make tea for her."

He walked away into her room and placed her on her bed. He was going to leave but a hand wrapped itself around his. He turned toward Mai, "Please don't leave! I still feel so sad."

Naru awkwardly sat down on her bed and cradled her in his arms. She continued to cry until she fell asleep. Naru stared at her. What could possibly have happened to make her feel this way? He gently set her down into her bed. Tucking her in, Naru stood and looked at her face. She looked so haunted. He wiped a rolling tear away before he left the room for some rest. They did stay up all night after all.

…"_Kagome._"

* * *

*****Make a circle, make a circle,

just so that you can't escape.

Make a circle, make a circle,

what game shall we play?

During the night, before daybreak,

we can become buddies!

Kagome, Kagome,

**"Who stands behind you right now?"**

**Hey you guys! Well I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but no promises what with my school and all. Honors classes NEVER take them. …Unless you're a sadist then I encourage you! Hope you liked it! **

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	3. Maybe File 1:Naru's Possessed Tea Cup

I own nothing. The Naru, Mai and laid concept again. I can't resist it *w*

* * *

**Day Three-**

**8:45 pm**

**

* * *

**

Mai woke up in the pitch dark of the night. Had she slept through the whole day? Begrudgingly, Mai lifted herself from the bed. '_Where is everyone?_' she thought tiredly. Her feet dragged across the wooden floor as she slid open the door. All eyes turned to her. She looked around nervously before laughing, "Ano, I assume there's a logical reason for watching me?"

Naru was the first to speak up. "You were mentally traumatized by the little girl who we suspect to be the main cause of the haunting in this mansion."

Flashbacks of what happened the early 'morning' began to seep into her mind. Slowly, everything was pieced together and Mai's eyes widened. Her shaking hand clasped the material over her heart. What kind of pain could this child be going through? "I …I don't think that's the case Naru. Her screams were like jagged knives in my chest. If a spirit were this depressed wouldn't its powers be more directed toward attaining comfort and attention instead of creating enough chaos to kill and drive away?"

"I agree." spoke the black haired medium. It was Masako's turn this time to have all eyes turned toward her. She lifted her silk kimono sleeve up to her mouth and looked off into space. "This child has been through nearly a century of solitude and sorrow. Instead of attacks of malice toward certain people she would have created moans ,screams even, to get the comfort she needed."

Masako's eyes began to water, "Her soul is so damaged and torn you can hardly tell that her spirit is that of a human. Her spirit wanders from sunrise to sunset before going through the same mental torture as nights before. I believe she is going to Mai because she has less protection."

Naru nodded, "Lin do you have any warding spells for Mai?"

Lin nodded, "I can begin immediately."

Mai shook her head, "No that's fine ,really! I'm just a bit more sensitive than you guys is all."

"Mai, I will not be argued with. You will have the warding spells placed on you." pressed Naru.

"Does that mean I won't be able to communicate with the ghosts?" asked Mai. Naru nodded. "Then I refuse."

Naru's eyes narrowed slightly. A reaction Mai didn't think she could get intentionally. "I knew you were an idiot but I thought you would have had more sense about this sort of situation, Mai. If there are any logical reasons as to why you do not want a warding spell placed on you then it would be wise to let us know now."

Mai decided to keep a cool head after hearing him call her an idiot but she spoke with a slight growl anyway. "What if something happened in the past that we should know about? If I can't communicate with spirits or know their part of the story it may lead to an injury or worse: a death! I will not have the fact that a death or injury that could have been avoided rot away at my conscious!"

"And if you are injured?"

"Then it's fine by me! As long as it's not someone else."

"It's not-"

"I'm putting my foot down on this, Oliver!" interrupted Mai. Just to show how determined she was, she _actually _stomped her foot down.

At the sound of his real name coming from Mai, Naru's eyes widened. Immediately, his face became void of any emotion. He stood and turned then spoke before walking away, "Very well. If you insist on throwing away your life in such an ignorant manner then do so but don not come complaining to me if you're hurt or need to find peace for your afterlife."

Mai frowned. She hadn't intended to end their argument like this. "Naru I see where you're coming from but I wouldn't feel happy _at all_ if someone was to be traumatized."

Naru stood where he was and spoke, "Would it be better if it were you?"

"I'm used to it Naru. I've seen a lot of things these past two years. Three almost next month! Please Naru these people are so used to a normal life it would be terrible to turn the world they used to know into some sort of twisted new view of life."

"Mai what the clients do after the investigation is none of our concern. I will respect your wishes …for now. Stay under the radar and don't go off alone."

Mai smiled and ran up to give Naru a quick hug. "Thank you for understanding Naru!" exclaimed a smiling Mai before letting go to stand next to Lin. "I'm going to make some tea would any of you like some?"

Voices chorused 'yes!' before she left and closed the door. Everyone stood where they were before continuing what they were doing. A few moments later Naru spoke up, "Who's with Mai."

"I thought she was with Masako." thought Yasuhara. If you listened closely, you could hear a scoff come from the corner of the room.

"I thought she was with Bou-baka." piped in Ayako.

"Oi, I'm not the one who can't exorcise spirits properly! Besides, I thought she was with Brown-san." argued Houshou.

John shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Bou-san."

"Ah, demo, Brown-san, you're the only one I can entrust with Mai-chan!"

"Nani? What about me?" huffed Yasuhara, feigning anger.

"Must I remind you? I mean you are 'Blood Brethren' _for Kami-sake_!" shouted Houshou.

"Need I remind you all that while you're arguing Mai could be in danger as we speak."

They all stilled. Not a sound was heard in that one room. Not even the mouse in the corner moved. It feared if it was caught with cheese in the thickness of the silence it would meet its demise. Soon a voice bellowed. "Don't worry Mai-chan! Nii-san is coming!"

All except for Naru and Lin watched Houshou's retreating back. Queue multiple sighs. With Mai having an inborn talent to have trouble follow her where she goes it was going to be hard to protect her. May Kami have mercy upon their souls.

* * *

Mai sighed. Her tea was becoming far more famous than she wanted. In fact, she never wanted to make tea at all. How was she stuck with the duty of making tea? Damn that narcissist boss of hers. She sighed heavily again. _Two time in fifteen minutes. Man my life is boring_ thought Mai. _**Yet trouble always finds you, hm?**_

Mai jumped. That voice was oddly familiar. The name was on the tip of her tongue. "Mai-chan!" Bou-san? No, that couldn't have been Houshou's voice in her head. Yet stranger things have happened.

Mai turned to see Houshou run past her. "Mai-chan don't worry! Nii-san will find you and keep the scary little girl away!"

Mai's brow twitched. That perverted brother/father-like monk of hers. _**He has a right to worry.**_

Mai groaned. She was going insane. Insane. Oh dear Kami! She is beginning to was a word twice. Twice! …Damn. "I'm over here Bou-san." called out Mai. She turned back toward the counter and finished making her fifth cup of tea. She grabbed another tea cup and began to pour in the water. After several seconds of hearing no trickle or the sound of water overlapping the other, Mai moved her eyes toward the tea kettle only to be annoyed that there was no more water. Almost as annoying as her boss's tea addiction but he loved her tea. Or so she presumed since he never drank anyone elses. It made Mai giddy. She liked it when she could actually do something for the man she was falling for without causing him any trouble. That the tea she was making at this moment would calm his nerves. It made her feel sort of like a proud wife. She placed the kettle in the sink and used a cup to fill with drinking water. With a snap of her wrist the stove was on and the kettle was perched for boiling. "Aha! I found you!"

Mai turned and smiled softly, "Ah, Bou-san can I ask you something?" He looked at her in the eyes signaling to her that she had his attention. "Well, I want to know when you know."

Houshou raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"When you like someone."

"And you assume I know something about this because" trailed off Houshou.

"You and Ayako argue like a married couple."

Houshou's face was slightly tinted pink."So?"

"In America they have this saying: If a boy bullies you it means they like you. Somewhere along those lines."

Houshou scoffed before crossing his arms and lowering his head. "Damn American's with their high fats and 'love myths'. Mai when will you learn."

It was Mai's turned to be confused. "Learn what?"

"Everyone likes someone."

"Well, I know that."

"No. Listen Mai. Do you like John?"

"In what way?"

"Mai."

"I guess I like him." reluctantly replied Mai.

"Mai. Do you care about your friends?" Mai nodded. "Then you like them."

"But…"

"Mai there's a difference between liking someone and loving someone." informed Houshou as if her were an expert.

"I don't like that word." muttered Mai.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, you can never tell when you are in love or when you love someone. It's such a confusing word! You can say you love a person and they think you actual love them when you don't."

"It's only a misunderstanding of grammar Mai."

"It's confusing anyway!" huffed Mai.

The monk sighed. "What brings this up anyway?"

Mai looked away. "No reason."

Realization struck serious brown eyes. Suddenly, Houshou smirked. Then transformed into a smile from ear to ear. "Oh, I know what it's about! It's about N-"

A high pitched whistle echoed through the kitchen. Mai blessed whatever god who placed mercy on her soul. She didn't want Houshou to finish that sentence. "Ah, this will have to wait for another time. Can you pass me that mug at the end?"

Houshou lazily walked over to the mug and stared at it. He swore if that cup had eyes it would have glared him to hell and beyond. "Who's mug is this?"

"Naru's"

"Figures." that mug was emitting such an aura it would kill a man. "Do I have to touch it?"

"How else am I going to give Naru his tea?"

"In a good ol' fashioned foam cup."

"Foam cups were created way after clay cups, Bou-san."

"You get the point."

Mai sighed, "Fine. I'll get it."

"Stop." ordered Houshou just as Mai's hand was going to make contact with the cup. Mai looked at Houshou with confusion. "Not until I exercise that thing."

"Bou-san, I would go so far as to exercise a **tea cup**!" reasoned Mai.

"This cup is taunting me, Mai." No endearing suffix at the end. He was serious. _And insane_, thought Mai.

"It's a **cup**!" Mai snatched the cup away from Houshou's eye sight. Naru would have her head if anything happened to his tea cup. The man practically worshiped the thing. Mai eyed the glass. Maybe an exorcism wouldn't be a bad idea. She sighed. "Time for this cups hourly worship."

Mai grabbed the kettle. She poured into Naru's cup and in a christmas cup Mai brought for herself. If she was going to make tea she might as well drink some while she was at it. She placed all the cups on a tray and carried them away. Houshou walked next to Mai giving off an aura Mai could probably feel a mile away. "Bou-san, you seem kind of arrogant."

He looked down and smiled. "Well you see I think radiating confidence sort of keep the small and less significant spirits away. It's neither a positive nor negative emotion. Just neutral."

"You know too much or too little of something can be a bad thing."

"You think I'm too much?"

"Yeah, knock it down a few notches."

"Do you forget who we work for Mai?"

"Naru."

"And what is he known for?"

"Being an idiot scientist with a huge ego."

"And you're complaining about my ego?"

Mai sighed. "I must be tired or something."

"Why do you say that?" asked Houshou as he opened the door to the base.

"This is the fourth sigh today."

"Tea." ordered Naru.

"Hai!"

Mai set the tray on the coffee table and passed everyone their cups. She gingerly handed Naru's cup over to him remembering the possibility of it being possessed. "Did you use Earl Grey?"

"Yes."

"…Good."

A moment of silence hung over them. "Na-"

"Go take a nap Mai."

"Nani?" asked Mai as if Naru had grown another head. One head was bad enough as it is.

"You're going to get in the way if you're sleepy so rest."

"But my tea."

"I'll take care of it."

Mai sighed before walking toward the couch and laying down. She felt something warm envelope her. Her eyes opened to see the person in front of her. It was John. Normally, he would just stay the wallflower but this time… "John-san?"

He smile nervously. "Ano, we wouldn't want you to get sick Mai-san." he replied in his funny wording.

Mai smiled and nodded before falling asleep. "You want her to get a dream don't you Naru." stated Ayako through the thin lips forming on her face.

Naru nodded. "Hara-san, stay by Mai's side and make sure she won't be affect by any outside , with John-san's coat it will be of some comfort. After all, Mai's a magnet for destruction."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it. Flames allowed but I warn you I can be quite snippy sometimes. I hope my story wasn't too boring. Still an amateur! **

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	4. The Mother

**I own nothing! Ghost Hunt no belong to Rosa. Do. You. Comprende?**

'___' (italics, underlined)= Flashback

* * *

**Day 3**

**11:45pm**

Mai felt light. Like she was floating but at the same time not floating. Mai frowned in confusion. She usually didn't feel like this. What was she doing again? Oh, right. Someone must be carrying her somewhere. But if she were being carried shouldn't she feel the arms and chest of that person? If she wasn't being carried what was she doing? Or was she taken by the spirit of this home and move into a nearby river or shore? Mai opened her eyes. She straightened herself and looked around. She was surrounded in violet. Was she in an ocean? A voice was heard behind her. "Mai."

She turned slowly, "N-Naru? Where am I? I thought I was sleeping on the couch or did you die trying to save me from drowning in an ocean?

"

He chuckled lightly, "You can be so cute when you're confused Mai."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed. His voice sounded like Naru and he wore the same black clothes and had the same piercing blue eyes but there was something a bit …different. "Ano…"

He sighed. Smiling slightly to himself. "Really Mai? You're breaking my heart here."

His voice was slightly softer and sweeter than Naru's and those blue eyes were somewhat mellow. "Gene?" stuttered Mai.

He smiled again and nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the spirit in front of her. Rivulets streamed down her cheeks as she ran toward her spirit guide. He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around her as she came crashing into his chest. "Gene, you jerk! If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were related to Naru!"

He chuckled, "I am Mai."

"The world has gone mad!" she sobbed into his black shirt.

"Careful Mai. I may be dead but I like to keep myself tidy."

"Damn you English and your stupid etiquette!" cursed Mai lightly as she pulled away. She looked up at him, "I don't understand. I thought that after your body was discovered that you would find peace."

He shook his head. "I still have some things to do Mai. Besides, who else is going to watch over you?"

"I am a big girl now!" argued Mai. She suddenly turned sober, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For confusing you for Naru. I should have known! You treated me with a lot more respect!"

"It's fine Mai."

"No, you deserve better than to be confused for your younger twin. I know it would have hurt me."

"Mai-" suddenly a screech was heard and Mai couldn't help but cover her ears. Gene frowned and spoke after the screech subsided, "This will have to wait. We don't have much time. Follow me and stay close."

Mai nodded. _What does he mean by not much time? _,thought Mai. She followed Gene through the slightly glowing, violet atmosphere. They continued to walk for what seemed like hours. Finally, after what Mai assumed to be five minutes, they stopped in front of a Traditional Japanese home. The same home Mai and the rest were in except …except this one was different. The trees were livelier and the wind gentle as it blew the cherry blossom petals in a small dance. "Watch closely Mai." The house looked newer too. Like it was just recently built. How old was this house anyway? Gene began to walk toward the scene as if passing the divider between the vision and her dream state. Mai dashed toward his side. It was best to heed Gene's warning and stay close. "Mai what you are about to see is a piece of the puzzle you have to put together yourself. It's an important piece but a piece nonetheless. You need other pieces that match with it and that it matches to. Please keep that in mind."

Mai nodded. "When was this house built?"

"It was built over six centuries ago. The wife and children of a governor resided in that house."

"What happened to them?" asked Mai. Gene didn't answer instead just pointed toward the scene.

A laugh was heard and a woman dressed in a rich red kimono stepped outside holding hands with a small boy. "_Go ahead and play ,Isawo_."

The little boys lips puckered into a pout, "_Okaa-san, I want to play with __**you**__!_"

The mother smiled softly, "_Gomen Isawo-chan but I can't,_" she placed her free hand gently above her womb. "_the doctor said I have to use less physical strength since I'm going to give you an imouto._"

The boys eyes lit up, "_I'm going to be an aniki right ,okaa-san?_"

The mother nodded, "_You want to know what I'm going to name her?_"

The boy's face scrunched. "_Why a girl?_"

"_Because she is a girl._"

"_How do you know?_"

"_A mother know darling._" stated the pregnant mother.

"_What's going to be her name then?_"

The mother smiled widely and winked. "_Guess after I sing this song to you child of mine._"

_Hi no ataranu haikyo_

_Mukishitsu na rouka_

_Tsukiatari no heya ni_

_Wasuraruru kodomotachi_

_Anata ga kuru no wo_

_Zutto mattetanda!_

_Ureshii na! ureshii na!_

_Nakayoku asobo?_

_Kakome kakome_

_Nigerarenu you ni_

_Kakome Kakome_

_Nani shite asobu no?_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Nakama ni nareru ne!_

_Kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Mai listened the smooth velvet voice of the mother with awe. How smooth her voice sounded. I reminded her of spring. That song… Mai's eyes widened. That song was just like …

* * *

_This girl had no eyes! The floating girl smiled before opening her cracked slim lips and singing out in a sweet low voice. _

"_Kakome, Kakome,_

_nigerarenu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

_kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?""_

* * *

She knew it. That song. That song was the very same song that the floating girl was singing! Could the little girl perhaps be the wife from her childhood? Or some other child? Gene tapped on her shoulder. She turned and was about to ask him what he needed when he pressed his finger on his lips signaling for her to keep quiet. She nodded. Gene took a gentle but firm hold of her arm before leading them toward the woman and her first born son.

"_Okaa-san, tomorrow is my birthday! Will my birthday present be an imouto?_"

The mother shook her head and patted the small boy's head tenderly, "_I'm afraid ,my child, that she won't be due until a few months later._"

The boy pouted, "_But I want one now._"

"_You'll have to wait a little longer._"

"_How much longer?_"

"_When the crane and turtle fall._" smiled the mother with a strange glint in her eyes. Her lips tugged and the lightly sharp teeth of the mother glistened. Mai gasped. Could this woman be a demon? Or an ordinary woman whose body is being controlled by a horrible entity? The woman frowned and turned toward Mai and Gene's direction. Her blue eye's pierced them like knives. Mai gulped. Could she see them? Her hand went up to her mouth quietly to cover her mother if she were to scream. Gene moved closer. His eyes serious and sharp. It took her two more looks than last time and realized that in some ways Gene and Naru were the same. The woman started to walk toward them but stopped.

"_Dearest, I have returned from work. Where are you ,love?_" asked a kind low voice.

The woman's face softened and turned back toward the house, "_Over here darling. I was speaking to our child about the upcoming baby._"

A handsome man stepped out into the yard. He was tall, lean and looked in good health. His eyes had slight bags on them and his smile was strained. He looked tired. "_Have you told him the gender?_"

The mother nodded. "_Why does that matter?_" asked Iowa.

The father smiled, "_She knew you were going to be a __**boy**__._"

The scene before them began to fade and Mai could only watch in confusion. What was going on? Mai turned toward Gene only to be face to face with the mother from before. Mai's eyes widened. Where was Gene? The woman in front of her smiled deviously and reached out slowly for her. Mai watched the woman's pale arm stretch out towards her. Wait a minute. Why wasn't she moving? After a moment of struggling, Mai realized she couldn't move her legs or the rest of her body for that matter. Why couldn't she move? _Am I too scared to move?_ wondered Mai. The woman's hand was a few inches away from her. Mai continued to struggle. Her finger twitched. Yes! She was finally moved. With a new confidence boost, Mai struggled harder than before. Two pale fingers were a mere inch away from her face. Mai grunted as soon as she was set free and slightly moved back. The pale hand then moved fast and tried to make a grab for Mai. Mai moved back again. She wasn't fast enough this time because when one of the woman's fingers grazed her cheek it began to bleed.

Mai gasped and held her cheek toward her. She was bleeding? In her dream state? Was that even possible? Before the woman could strike again, Mai turned and started to run. She didn't know where to but she knew she just had to get away from that woman. Or else something might happen that she would forever regret.

* * *

Masako sat on the couch as she watched Naru watch the monitors. Early morning, he had carried that Mai to her room and stayed there for quite some time. She didn't know why but she could tell that Mai must have experienced something traumatic judging by the way Naru had to hold her and the tears streaming down her face. To her surprise, Naru actually told her to make tea for his _assistant_! She was a famous median not a maid.

During the afternoon, Mai had woken up and acted as if nothing had ever happened. She hated it. Hated how that girl could get over herself and worry about others without a second thought. Hated how everyone loved her for it. And hated that she did too. No matter how much she detested her for having a closer bond with Naru than her she still cared about her and it was sickening. But she was a woman of class and wouldn't stoop into a level of jealousy. She wasn't worth it.

The girl ended up falling asleep with Naru's persuasion. After she began to toss and turn, Naru carried her to her room so she would be more comfortable. Now they were just surveying everything and making sure it was ok. John went out to look around the house and see if he felt anything in the slightest. Masako thought she was more suited for this task but Naru had told her that she was going to be needed here. She was disappointed to find that she was supposed to tend to Mai when she awoke. "Have Ayako do it. She does nothing and has some medical knowledge."

"Watch it brat! I have to drive this kid to the town library," Ayako pointed back toward a smiling Yasuhara. "and unless you're over 17, have a license and can drive then sit down!"

"Jaane*****!" called out Yasuhara as he was being pulled away. 

Masako shook her head. The only sensible ones in this group was Naru and Lin although Lin is a bit more sociable than Naru was. It was always Naru though who was the calm one. Mai. Mai was just the opposite. There was no way those two would be compatible for each other since they have nothing in common.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard. Everyone turned toward Mai's door. Lin rushed toward the door and opened it with Naru hot on his trail. Masako calmly walked toward her room too. To their surprise Mai was okay infact she was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Naru didn't waste a second after checking if Mai was okay. He left the room and ran down the hardwoord hallway. Just as he rushed past a door it flew right open. Naru walked in front of the door before his eyes widened. What was a doll doing in the kitchen? That doll. It was a rag doll. The doll had dark brown hair and no eyes. No eyes. The same characteristics of the small girl. What kind of curse was this? There was something odd about that doll. The hiragana character 'shi' was sewn onto the forhead. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Why was the number four on that dolls forehead. Another shriek resonated and Naru continued to survey the doll. In it's hand was a mandrake. A mandrake too? What was the meaning of this?

After a few moments of silence, the dolls head turned toward Naru's direction. It's stitched in mouth twisted into a curly smile. The stitching began to rip open and the fluff inside didn't even puff out. "_Kagome_…" The doll twisted its body toward the opposite wall with it's head following after it. ".._no okaa-san_*****."

Naru's eyes narrowed. What was the meaning of that?

Naru felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned with steel cold eyes and spied Lin standing tall and serious. Naru relaxed. "Lin, how long have you been behind me and did you see the earlier events occur?"

Lin nodded, "I have a discrete idea of some of what just happened but I can not guarantee a full explanation.

Naru nodded, "Understood. Hara-san, I assume you felt something malicious enough to stay clear away from the kitchen?"

Masako slowly began walking toward them from the other end of the hallway. Her eyes scanned everything as she walked. Her steps were a bit wobbly and her eyes continued to focus and blur. It was quite blurry and she could barely make out the shapes of Lin and Naru. Her eyes scanned the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Her body shook. "Hara-san?"

"Mai." she whispered out. Naru's eyes narrowed. What about Mai?

"Hara-san?" repeated Naru.

"It's nothing." stuttered out Masako as she regained her composure. "This kitchen never experienced any paranormal activities. Well until now that is." Her voice started to fade.

"Why is that Hara-san?" asked Lin. But Masako wasn't given the opportunity to answer. Instead, she fainted. Lin caught her without a problem. Her picked her up and lead them back to base. Meanwhile, Naru was trying to piece together all the things he knew into a complete puzzle. What does on have to do with the other? Why did Masako whisper out Mai's name?

* * *

Mai's legs ached. How long has she been running? Why was Gene not here? Her breathing quickened and was heavier. Her skin felt cold yet her breathing was so warm. She was so tired. Why was it always her? Why did Masako's psychic abilities now sound so appealing? All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. It suddenly turned very thick. Her body felt heavy. Like the world was trying to squash out her very existence. She kept running and strained her muscles so bad she thought they were going to burst. Suddenly, she was standing still and her muscles were aching. Wasn't she just running? A cold breeze embraced her. Her eyes widened. A wind? There was never wind in her dream state. The woman from before was now in front of her curling her pale pink lips into a smile. She slowly began to walk forward.

Mai sighed heavily. No. she didn't sigh heavily. It wasn't even her at all. Cold air feathered her face and she stopped momentarily to look up and couldn't hold back the tears. That woman smiled and her cold breath was enough to send a shiver of fear through her body. She closed her eyes shut tightly. He continued to struggle. Why wasn't this working? It took her a few moments to be able to move her right arm but why was it taking so long? Where was Gene? Where did he go? Why was she alone with this woman? Mai returned to struggling. A left arm was twitching then her elft leg. More struggling. Just a few more limbs to go. A few seconds later, another leg as were moving. Mai almost cried in joy. She was almost there. So close!

A part of Mai's rich chocolate hair was lifted gently. Clean, porcelain hands held Mai's face softly. Her eyes widened when the woman's face bent down to her level. A shiver ran down Mai's spine. What was she trying to do? What was going to happen to her? Why was she so unusually close?The woman had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes that shone lightly. Her lips once again curved into a smile and cold breath rushed out as she opened her mouth. "…_**Kagome**_"

Mai's body shook. Fresh tears streamed down her face. Why wasn't her body moving anymore? Didn't she just free it? Why was she always in this position? Mai closed her eyes so tight that her head ached and she saw only white. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to help her or warn her of danger? "Gene!"

* * *

"Gene." Mai spoke out so softly that Naru barely heard her say it when he passed by her room. He wasn't slyly checking up on her. He just happened to be passing by after a phone call with Yasuhara. When that name as uttered from her lips, his body felt strange. It was a rare moement in Naru's life to not have an answer to what was happening. Even more rare that Naru wanted to ask Mai an unprofessional question that didn't invovle the case but his own diceaced brother. Emphasis on diceaced.

Naru took a few minuted to compose himself. There was nothing to react over. His brother was dead and at peace. If anything he should be content with the fact that Gene can rest in peace. Yet Mai dream of Gene and in her clairvoyance dreams too. Why couldn't he dream of Gene even though he was connected to him in the most intimate way a brother should be connected. It angered him slightly. Or it seemed like anger. And confused. He didn't know what he was confused about. Was it about his brother and Mai's bond together? The love that even a dead man could attain and yet he to no avail received any? Or was it something else?

Naru closed his eyes slowly and thought of the fresh smell of a mourning in the mountains and how lively the birds chirped. The vision was so livid it was as if he was really there. But Naru knew better. He always did. But what he thought was odd was: Why did he even care? Mai loved his brother. She told him she loved him but Naru knew better. He always did… didn't he?

* * *

English Translation of the song sung by the mother. You'll have to guess the name of the song:

**In an abandoned building forever in the shade,**

**at the end of the lifeless corridor,**

**is a room, inside which,some forsaken children dwell.**

**We have been waiting foreverfor your arrival!**

**We're so happy! We're so happy!Let's play nicely, shall we?**

**Make a circle, make a circle,**

**just so that you can't escape.**

**Make a circle, make a circle,what game shall we play?**

**During the night, before daybreak,we can become buddies!**

**Kagome, Kagome,"Who stands behind you right now?"**

*** じゃあね ****Jaane **it is a less formal way of saying goodbye. Something you would say to a fellow pupil or friends.

*** し ****'shi' **an uncommon way to say four since it's more know meaning is 'death'

*** かごめのおかあさん kagome no okaa-san **means 'Kagome's mother'

***の no **='s (a possesive particle)

_**Another lesson in my pointless fan fictions! That is in Hiragana. Don't confuse it with Kanji or Katakana since it is the actual Japanese vocabulary and not borrowed words from foreign languages. Hiragana was originally Kanji but the Japanese took the language and turned it into their own. The difference are in the characters. Thank you for reading my story! Excuse my grammar and punctuation mistakes! Also I would like to thank a certain person -who will stay unanimous out of respect for their privacy (I would feel rude to address someone when I have only spoken to them once)- who has pointed out my mistakes. I would like for you all to do likewise. There are a few links that you should check out having to do with WWYCO (When Will You Come Out). Please read them to get atleast a part of the secret. They will be on my homepage. Have a nice day …night …whatever!**_

**XxBlackblossomxX**


	5. The Marks

I don't own Ghost Hunt if I did Naru wouldn't have just entertained Mai with tricks that one time they feel down into the sewers (the case were they first met Yasuhara). Anyway, enjoy the story and an early apology for any spelling or grammar errors (I bet there already is).

* * *

**Day 4**

**1:54 am**

**

* * *

**

Mai cried out as she felt a pair of cold hands slide down onto the base of her neck. _Help me._ Mai shut her eyes tight as one long, smooth nail traced invisible lines on her neck. _Anyone!_ The moving stopped. Hesitantly, Mai opened an eye. The woman was staring at her. Her eyes were brown. Mai was momentarily puzzled. Weren't her eyes hazel brown? No. They were icy blue in the first place. Why did her eye color change? Tears streamed down the woman's face. They weren't transparent tears though. They were a pale white. So pale that it seemed as if an invisible eraser was slowing erasing thin lines from the corner of her eye down to her framed jaw. It was the exact opposite of the little girl who was floating in the hallway. She was crying blood ...the woman was not.

"Why are you crying?" absentmindedly whispered Mai.

The woman looked at Mai and smiled. It wasn't devious ..but it wasn't a happy one either. "**Kagome**."

Mai looked at the woman peculiarly. Kagome? That seemed familiar. Before Mai could ask another question the woman's face contorted. It seemed to be in the middle of anger and pain. In the midst of the woman's internal battle, she let go of Mai to clasp them on her head. The woman's teeth dug in to her lip deep enough to draw blood. Mai noticed her human decent teeth sharpen into canine like features once again. Her eyes widened in pure horror as Mai watched the woman's eyes go from brown to hazel brown until finally they turned a piercing blue. What exactly was this woman? "Shi... Shi... Shi..." the woman hissed out softly through her pale pink lips.

Why was she mumbling about death? Mai watched as the woman straightened herself and turned toward Mai and spread her lips open wide in a smile. She had no tongue ...no mouth. Water filled Mai's eyes blurring her vision. It was like looking into a dark room. You could see nothing almost like a vacuum. A loud screech resonated forcing Mai to cover her ears. Small beads of water slipped out of Mai's shut eyes as she crouched down. She was scared. She was so scared. She was so very scared. Her teeth clenched as another screech was heard. Louder. When would this end? When would this torturing end?

She wished Gene was there. Naru. Bou-san. Even Masako. Anyone would do. As long as she wasn't alone. She wasn't used to being alone. Not since she began to work with Naru and the rest. "Please stop." whispered Mai.

"**Kagome!**_**"**_ screamed the woman.

"Please stop." whispered Mai louder.

"**KAGOME!**" screamed the woman louder.

"Please stop!" spoke out Mai.

"_**Kagome!**_" the screaming was almost unbearable.

"Stop!" demanded Mai. Her hands dug into to her hair roughly. Her legs trembled. Why wasn't she running? Why couldn't she run away? Why was she staying with that woman?

"_**KAGOME!**_" the loudness of her screams seemed to be escalating. They were so painful. So filled with grief. The image of Masako covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve and with eyes wide in fear flashed into Mai's mind. Could Masako see what Mai was experiencing right now?

"I said **stop**!" screamed Mai as her knees doubled over. Her whole body shook. She was completely useless. She couldn't do anything except get in danger. She was such a burden on Naru's shoulders. How could he put up with her?

"Kagome no okaasan." was the last thing the woman's voice said before completely disappearing. Mai heard frantic footsteps.

"Mai!" Mai's eyes opened and she looked up. There was no one there. "Mai!" Mai looked over her shoulder. It was Gene. He looked worried. "Mai are you okay?" he yelled as he ran toward her.

Mai didn't know how she did it but all of a sudden she was in Gene's arms. "I was so scared." whispered Mai. Fresh tears streamed down her face. "And I'm so mad at myself!"

Gene hesitantly lifted her chin. "Why Mai?"

"All I did was run and cry! I'm in Naru's team! I should have stood my ground and tried to find something out not run away like a little girl! Naru was right to try and have Lin place those protective charm thingys!" cried out Mai as she tightened her grip on Gene's torso and dug her head back onto his chest.

"Mai what you did was natural. Very few people would have been able to go through what you did and still be sane enough to cry about it." comforted Gene softly as he patted her head affectionately.

"Maybe I'm not sane." came Mai's muffled response.

"Hm?"

"Maybe I just don't know what the consequences are but still go head first into trouble. Maybe I am as dumb as Naru says I am."

"Enough Mai." sternly replied Gene. He pushed her away gently before staring at her firmly. "Stop beating yourself up about this." he responded in English.

It took Mai a moment to decrypt what he just said. "But I can't help how I feel Gene." responded Mai in English with an accent.

Gene smiled and spoke in Japanese. "See. If you weren't sane or smart then you wouldn't have been able to understand my English or be smart enough to respond in the same language, ne?"

Mai wiped her cheeks pouting slightly. "I suppose you're right." she said with a small smile.

"You have to wake up now. Gather everything you know and tell the others. Hit my brother in the ribs for me and say idiot scientist for me okay?"

Mai nodded and smiled. She was going to look forward on hitting Naru. "Bye Gene."

"Goodbye Mai." responded Gene as he watched Mai close her eyes and fade away. As soon as she disappeared, he frowned. Unrequited love could be a lethal thing sometimes.

* * *

Mai's eyes slowly opened. She coughed harshly. Soon someone sat her up and rubbed her back soothingly. When Mai stopped coughing, the person handed her a cup of water. "Ariogato." mumbled Mai weakly before drinking the water. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve as soon as she finished and looked up at the person who had given her the refreshment.

Masako looked down at her. "What is it?"

Mai's shocked expression was shaken off before being replaced with a smile. "Oh, nothing! I'm just surprised you helped me is all."

Masako stood up and covered her mouth then snorted. "Don't think anything of it. I was only doing what Kazuya asked me to do."

"Oh, it was nice of you either way so thank you." smiled Mai softly. She still felt a bit vulnerable. She wanted someone to hug her. It didn't matter who it was. She just needed some form of small comfort.

Masako turned towards Mai. Her smile seemed a bit forced. Masako's eyes widened slightly in realization. Mai needed something but it was something Masako wasn't willing to give. She looked away, "Your welcome Mai."

Mai looked up and watched Masako leave her room. She didn't know what time it was but she could tell it wasn't sunrise just yet since her room was still somewhat dark. Mai got up and switched on the lights. She grabbed the half empty cup Masako had given her. Swiftly, Mai spun on her heel and sipped some of her water. Her eyes widened and the glass cup fell slowly out of her hand. The cup shattered and she walked toward her mirror not giving much thought to the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Mai's slim fingers traced the burn marks on her neck and arms, and gingerly touched the slightly bleeding identical cuts on her cheeks. What was going on?

There was a loud knock. "Mai-san are you okay?" asked the muffled voice of John. Mai stood perplexed. When did John get here? "May I come in Mai-san?"

"Ano!" Mai looked around for a turtle neck shirt she brought. "Wait please! I'm going to change!" stuttered out Mai as she opened her suitcase to look for the shirt.

"I can wait." was her response.

She shuffled through her clothes. A pair of blue jeans were pulled out. Mai continued to search frantically. Where was it? Where was that stupid green shirt! Mai smiled victoriously. "Aha!" she yelled as she pulled out the shirt.

There was another knock. "Mai open this door."

_Shit_ thought Mai. That voice belonged to Naru. She should hurry. "Don't come in I ...I … I'm naked!" yelled Mai once again as she watched the knob twist and the door open slightly. As soon as those words were uttered, the door slammed shut in a flash. Mai grinned knowingly. _It always works_.

Mai slipped out of her pajamas and stepped into her pants. She was getting goosebumps from being shirtless in the cold. Mai pulled on a spaghetti strap before shrugging into the green turtle neck. "Okay I'm coming out!" replied Mai as she opened the door.

"Mai-chan it's okay! Niisan Is here!" yelled Houshou. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Ayako!" breathed out Mai.

Smack. "Itai! Listen Granny we don't live in the 1700's! Haven't you heard! You're teaching days are over."

Smack. "Watch it you part time monk. I don't know how old you think I am" You could hear Masako snort in the background. Ayako glared behind her. "but at least I don't act like a child."

"Look who is talking." snidely remarked Masako.

"This coming from the girl who always faints and tries to fall on our poor Naru during an investigation." retorted Ayako.

Masako blushed. "At least I am of some help when we are investigating ..."

Ayako began to scowl. Mai noticed the sparks and quickly tried to calm everyone. "Now. Now Ayako-"

"and don't fall asleep on the job only to get in the way."

Mai's eyebrow twitched and she dropped her hand from Ayako's shoulder. "Let's pick our teeth with her bones."

"Calm down Mai." came a stoic voice behind her.

She jumped and turned toward the person behind her. "Naru!"

"Go with Yasuhara and take the temperatures." Mai opened her mouth to protest. "Now."

"Okay." sighed out Mai. _I wish I had pretended to be naked at least five more minutes longer_ thought Mai as she dragged herself out of the room with Yasuhara close behind humming.

The door thudded softly as soon as it closed. When the footsteps of both Mai and Yasuhara were far enough away, Naru spoke. "Did you notice anything Hara-san."

She shook her head. "Just a few scratches. Wouldn't be surprised with all that noise that was going on in there. Clumsy girl."

Naru nodded. "Bou-san get a broom and dust pan, Brown-san please ready yourself for an exorsism and Ayako search for a first aid kit. There may be more injuries than we think. The rest of you come with me. There's glass all over that floor. From what I know there should be nothing in that room that should scare anyone. We're going to find out what made Mai drop her cup." ordered Naru as he grabbed a pair of gloves.

Ayako turned toward Houshou a corner of her mouth twisted in confusion, "What are we Crime Scene Investigation all of a sudden?"

"Hurry or I'm deducting pay from your paychecks." called out Naru.

"I'll be who ever the kid wants me to be as long as he signs my paycheck." was Houshou's answer before dashing off to the kitchen to get a broom. Ayako looked at him in wonder. Wasn't there just a haunting in that room? Stupid monk was going to get himself killed.

Ayako sighed. No use in getting her paycheck worth half of what it usually is over a first aid kit. Might as well go get it now. There was no telling what would happen if they weren't prepared.

* * *

**Hello all! I see you have decided to read until the end. A wise decision. You may have just wasted four or five minutes of your life so it wouldn't matter if you lost a few more second, right? Well I hope you liked it. Now if you're confused about the little 1700's bit that Bou-san was talking about let me explain. You now how old teachers would spanck or hit the students as punishment for whatever crazy shit they think was bad? That's what Bou-san is refering too! Confused about anything and just email me it's on my profile. It's always too much of a hassle to answer all of your questions while having to sign in and out. It's much easier this way. If there are any mistakes please do what I have told you in the chapter previous to this one. Have a nice ...day? Oh oh and four days ago I officially turned 14! I'm in high school and finally 14! Suck on that Diana (my cousin. Hush hush about this ;D)! Over and out.**

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


	6. The Room with Foresaken Children

This is dedicated to someone who's birthday is November 15. I congratulate you! I have just recently begun to get sick with the flu. I have a pretty okay immune system but when I get even the cold BAM! It hits me like hail in a hurricane. So here it is the next WWYCO! As I mentioned before I do Not own Ghost Hunt so stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Day 4

4:15 am

* * *

Naru waited in front of Mai's door. John was fifteen seconds earlier than he expected. Seems John is more athletic than he seemed. Ayako was on her way right now. He could tell by the frantic vibrations coming from the floorboards. They were light not heavy like any man's footsteps would feel. Five ...four ...three ...two ...one. Ayako burst into the room. Masako scoffed "Aren't the elderly supposed to be people that the younger look up to?"

"Shut your trap!"

Naru almost rolled his eyes. John seemed a bit nervous and stood between Ayako and Masako. "Now let's calm down shall we? It's never good to have such a heavy tension around friends."

"We're not friends!" they both sneered.

John nervously laughed. "It's still not very healthy to feel such things. It's better to be at peace with everyone and communicate as not only a team but colleagues."

"_Oi_, _Naru did someone take the thermal reader out of the kitchen_?" asked Mai from the walkie talkie in Naru's pocket.

"No. Why?"

"_Well you see_-" Mai was cut short. Naru looked down at the walkie talkie half expecting Mai to continue and say she tripped. After a few seconds, Naru began to wonder. Maybe he should go over there and check what was going on. "_Hey!_" Naru almost breathed out in relief. "_Knock it off_-" Silence. "_Yasu wait!_" More silence. "_Yasuhara give it_-" Naru looked at the device in his hand with confusion. Everyone stayed quiet. "_to me!_" Naru's eyes widened. Give what to Mai?

"_Beg for it Mai!_" that was Yasuhara. "_Stop teasing me Yasu!_" that was Mai. '_You like the fun of it!_' Yasuhara. '_Ow!_' Mai.

"How sinful." announced John in the background horrified.

"_Ugh ...Ha!_" groaned out Mai. Naru stared in absolute disbelief. Are they doing what he thinks they're doing? "_Mai-chan that's cheating!_" What the hell!

John shook his head and put his hands together in prayer. "Forgive them Father for they have fallen to the sin of lust. Give to them your forgiveness as we forgive others."

For some odd reason, what John was saying was starting to irritate Naru. _"Sorry Naru. Yasuhara tried to take the walkie talkie..._""_But I never got to use it!_""_Shut up Yasu! I'm talking to Naru!_"

"Thank Kami!" yelled out Houshou. He was about to jump Yasuhara. For a moment, it seemed those two were a bit more chummier than they seemed.

He looked over toward John. His pale complexion was beginning to come back to normal. He then began to blush furiously and put his hands back together. "Forgive me Father for the sinful things that I have thought. Amen."

Houshou pitied the boy. He wondered how he got through his adolescence. "_Oi! Anyone there? Hello!_"

Naru coughed before applying pressure on the side button. He should have known better. Mai was to innocent for this sort of thing. "I was busy. Now about the thermal reader."

"_Yeah, about that. Naru did anyone in the room take it out of there?_"

Naru looked around the room. Houshou shrugged. "No. No one was in the kitchen except for you and Bou-san."

"_It was there yesterday._"

"You fell asleep so no one would have been there ..." Naru's voice began to fade away.

"_Naru?_" no answer. "_Naru_-"

"Mai get out of the kitchen." ordered Naru. He turned toward Lin. "Lin check the video for the kitchen."

"_Why?_"

"The video isn't there Naru." came Lin's calm but speedy reply.

Naru cursed under his breath. "Yasuhara get Mai out of the kitchen!"

Naru could feel Yasuhara running down the corridor along with Mai's loud protests. "John I need you to go to that kitchen and exorcise what ever might be there." John nodded. He carefully placed his sash around his collar before walking out of the room.

Just as John stepped out into the hallway, Yasuhara sprinted into the room. "Would it kill you to tell a girl ahead of time?" complained Mai as she held her whoozing head. "I've survived crumbling ceilings but with the lot of you throwing me around like a rag doll I-" Mai was interrupted by a roar that seemed to be coming from the speakers.

"Lin." remarked Naru as he strode over to where he was. "The source."

"There is no source. The very same sound is coming from Yasuharu-san's bedroom, the kitchen, and the main hallway. Most of the other rooms though are getting rapidly colder. It would be best if Brown-san began as soon as the roaring stops."

Naru nodded. It seems as though the spirit is active during the early morning before sunrise too. Perhaps Masako was wrong about the spirit being able to roam from sunrise to sunset. Mai looked over toward John. John had a firm look in his face. The brave soul. "Naru?" stuttered out Mai. He raised an arm to show he was listening. "What exactly is making this happen?"

"I don't have enough information to conclude something but it's best to stay in groups." yelled Naru over the roars. Still as stoic as ever noted Mai. "Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san you two will make one group."

"No!" they screamed in unison over the roar.

"Hara-san and Brown-san will make up another." continues Naru oblivious to the earlier interruption.

"What of Mai?" asked Masako as she eyed Mai and dared her to do something.

"She will be with me." replied Naru.

"Naru you're insane! You can't protect her and yourself without using your powers and that isn't an option!" argued Houshou.

"I have other means of protection." was Naru's reply before turning toward Lin. "The temperatures?"

"They are beginning to slowly come back to normal. Should be only a matter of minutes before you can perform the ceremony."

Naru nodded. "Mai stay by Yasuhara's side for now. All of you go to the room to the right."

"Oi, that's the guys sleeping room" burst out Mai.

"Yasuhara."

Yasuhara sighed before picking Mai up again and carried her to the room as she squirmed in his arms. He mumbled something about not being a pack mule but Naru wasn't listening to him and wasn't too sure. "Ano ...is there something you want me to do as we wait?" asked John.

Naru thought it over and proceeded to throw a broom and dust pan toward him. Quickly, John placed his bible on a table before catching the things. "Help me with Mai's room. You're a saint I trust you won't be going through her clothing?"

John blushed. "I would never do such a disrespectful thing."

Naru nodded and walked into Mai's room. It was relatively clean. Well by Mai's standard rise-and-shine mode. Her pajamas, which were just recently discarded, lay on the floor near the bed. Her sheets weren't properly made. Her suitcase was open and the clothes inside were messily folded. There was nothing there that didn't seem normal. He looked down and eyed the cup broken on the floor. It was a china cup but a cheap one. It could be easily replaced.

John walked over and began to broom carefully as to not scratch the floorboards. He then softly placed the dust pan on the floor and held it as he gently broom the gathered pieces of glass into it. Naru took the pan and made the container flip so the dirt or glass wouldn't escape. He looked over at the other two beds near Mai's. Ayako and Masako haven't used theirs yet. They slept on the closest cushion near them.

Their area seemed undisturbed which probably was true. He walked over to the beds and bent down to check under them. There was nothing but dust bunnies and coins. Brushing off his hands while he stood up, Naru made a mental note to carry around hand sanitizer. He had no idea that under a bed could be so filthy. It was bad enough with the smelly pillows. This was a traditional Japanese home. Shouldn't they use futons? "Is that all Naru-san?" asked John as he fiddled with the broom stick.

Naru walked over toward John and turned. "Yes, that will be-" he stopped and eyed the object in front of him trying to come to a conclusion. After sever second, his eyes widened in realization. The mirror. The mirror was in the same direction of the fallen glass. Did Mai drop the cup from something she saw? He walked over to the mirror and skimmed its surface. He didn't feel anything. There was no contact with the mirror on Mai's part. "Brown-san do you get a feeling from this mirror?" He shook his head. Naru turned toward the mirror. What ever it was that Mai saw he was going to find out. The case may depend on it. "Let's head out then. The roaring has stopped. I assume it's safe enough for you to do your exorcism."

John nodded and they both exited the room. "I shall start with the bedroom before anything else seeing as to how Yasuharu-san had physical contact with the spirit itself there."

"Very well. Do as you see fit." replied Naru as he walked over toward the monitors.

Lin sat on the cushioned office chair. Always there when needed. Lin was just inside the other room too. "Anything new other than what just happened recently?"

"No. The temperatures are back to normal and no noises seem to be coming from any of the rooms."

"Let me know when something changes." Lin nodded. The both of them turned toward the monitors.

* * *

John walked toward the room Yasuharu-san slept in. The house didn't seem like it was haunted but there was this saying in America. Don't judge a book by its cover was how it went. He walked down the hall with no sense of fear. He was used to this. It was one of the many things he had grown accustomed to. John tightened his grip on the Holy water. He had God by his side. It was through His protection that he was able to protect the unfortunate families affected by the paranormal activities in their home. He would do the same thing under the name of the Lord.

John opened the door to the room carefully and closed the door. He didn't want to be surprised by a closing door. John tucked the Bible under his arm and opened the bottle of Holy water. The walls and floorboards groaned. John froze in place. To be able to respond this quickly to just Holy water and make the room groan to the point of one thinking that the wood would distort was something. The entity was either highly sensitive and strong or a weak demon. Nonetheless, John opened the Bible and held the bottle firmly before tossing some across the room. The was a loud moan.

John looked down onto the Bible, "In the beginning was the word. And the Word was with God and the Word was God; he was in the beginning the God." there was a loud crash. A vase of flowers levitated and flew across the room only to crash into the wall behind John. At first John thought nothing of it...that is until he realized his right cheek was bleeding. He frowned slightly disturbed that the malevolence haunting the house had struck him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Lend me Your strength dear Lord_ prayed John in thought. A chorus of echoes were heard all throughout the room.

* * *

A room in which forsaken children dwell.

* * *

Mai sat on the bed. What was going on over there? And why did she have such a bad feeling? Mai sighed and stood up. Her legs strode back and forth. "Would you stop that? The floorboards don't need to be broken by someone like you."

Mai stopped and turned toward Masako. "I can't sit here and do nothing! I was diagnosed by a professional that I had Restless Legs Disorder! Besides, I'm not the one falling out of buildings!"

Masako frowned. "You were 'diagnosed' by Yasuhara." Said person smiled. "And first of all, I didn't bring both the floor or ceiling of a school down now did I?"

Mai was about to retort until she clamped her mouth shut and blushed. "Why isn't she talking?" asked Masako.

Yasuhara and Bou-san smiled deviously before turning toward Masako. "That was the day Naru protected Mai from the falling debris. He was on **top**" they both spoke simultaneously. Ayako smirked at Masako.

Masako turned toward Mai and saw her turn four deeper shades of red. Her eyes widened. Naru actually held her? She heard Yasuhara and Bou-san snickering. She snorted, "He would obviously protect her. He doesn't need someone to slow him down like Mai. If anything he was saving himself the trouble of a law suit."

Mai looked up stunned at Masako. Did she seem like the type to sue a person? "I would never do something so mean! Naru protected me and I'm very grateful for it. The only person who slows Naru behind is himself!" yelled Mai at Masako.

Only Masako wasn't paying attention to Mai. No. She was looking to her right. The very same direction of the room John was in. "Corrupted children..." whispered out Masako.

"What did you say?" asked Ayako as she narrowed her eyes.

"There are the poor souls of other children in this house."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier." asked an annoyed Houshou. This girl's radar for spirits was almost unpredictable.

"It wasn't until they were aroused by whatever powerful force in the room ahead of me did I notice them. It is as I stated before: they're spirits are so torn that you can hardly tell they are human."

"Should we tell Naru?" asked Mai.

"Of course! You know how mad he'll be if we don't?" scorned Ayako.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." laughed Mai.

"That's an understatement." replied Masako from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Why you-" Mai stopped.

"Mai?" asked Ayako.

"Hello? Earth to Mai?" asked Bou-san as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Mai, if you answer I promise to take you to meet my parents who, might I add, work undercover classified assignments!" persuaded Yasuhara. But not even that lame exaggeration stirred the frozen Mai.

"Masako?" whispered out Mai.

"What is it?"replied Masako.

"When you said these children were corrupted, what did you mean?" asked Mai softly.

"...You feel it as well?"

Mai nodded. "They feel so..." Mai shivered, "bloodthirsty."

* * *

**Ohayo! Konichiwa! Konichiban! How are you all? How did you like my story? Did you hate all the spelling and grammatical errors? Well just suck it up because I already updated it. Yes, there is an implied perverted scene in there but I really wanted John to say something about the sin of lust or something. I thought it would be kind of cute. So if their a little OOC I apologize. Thanks for reading and let's see what's going to happen. Who knows. Maybe someone will die.**

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


	7. The Scratch

Hello every one! How do you do?I must remind you here that since I am sick with the flu there may be a few mistakes insert scoff. It's not pretty either. I'm hacking up things that don't even look like they should exist. And the chills I get! Ugh end me now! I'm so tired! Black Friday was the most traumatizing event of my life! I went to Aeropostal so my cousin could get her mom to buy her a new sweater (rich bastards)and i just stood there watching the catastrophy that was the mall. I saw my cousin racing through a pile of sweaters with three other girls hot on her trail. I was happy to make it out of there alive! Although I did get purple nailpolish, membership card, and a CD from Hot Topic and a Wetzel Pretzel (pretzels with pizza toppings and sauce! They are the BOMB!). I made it for a little over two hours in that hell hole. After that my Aunt and Uncle (My mom just dropped me off at the front of the mall and left with her boyfriend to go home. Lazyasses) took us to Wallyworld (Walmart) and I bought another CD instead of a Dictionary. Damn store didn't have any College Dictionaries. Walmart has it all my ass! So then we went to her house and chilled while I looked at the 'handmade pie' my mom made. It was horrible. Serves them right for not having my handmade pie. It really was handmade too! Anyway drifting from the subject. I don't own Ghost Hunt so there's no need to remind me!

* * *

**Day 4**

**6:48**

* * *

Mai inhaled deeply. There was something going on that she didn't like. Some sort of secret. Perhaps Naru was keeping a secret from all of them again? "Ayako, where's John?" asked Mai dreading the answer she already knew.

"Probably already performing the exorcism. Why?" asked Ayako.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Ah, don't worry about that Mai-chan! Onii-san is here for you!" exclaimed a comforting Houshou.

"It's not me I'm worried about Bou-san. It's John. What if he gets hurt?"

"He's a priest, Mai. He can take care of himself. He's not you." spoke Masako.

"I still can't help how I feel you know!" retorted Mai with a huff. Seriously? She knew she was accident prone and attracted just a bit of peril but did they really need to rub it in her face? Didn't she get enough of that from Naru?

* * *

John cringed as another case was thrown at him. It was going to be fairly difficult to exorcise this spirit. He clenched onto his robe tightly in an effort to stop the bleeding. The last vase had somehow manage to cut his palm deep enough for blood to spill. This entity was quite violent. If he didn't know any better he would say the spirit was having a tantrum. Like a child. John continued with his exorcism. "All things were made through him and without him nothing came to be. Whatever came to be, found life by him, life which humans-"

Another vase was thrown speedily at him. The flying pieces of glass from the hard impact with the wall behind landed idly around him in a circle. A chorus of giggle resonate. John's frown deepened. Yes, Very much like a child.

* * *

Mai yellped loudly and everyone turned toward her. "You okay, Mai?" asked a worried Houshou.

It felt like a cold knife was dragging itself down onto her back. "I don't know." panted out Mai as a wave of pain ran through out her body.

"Let me check your pulse. Pull down your collar." ordered Ayako with authority light in her voice.

"No!" stuttered out Mai. "I'm alright! I promise. It's just getting really hot to me."

"I highly doubt that Mai. If you ask me I think the room is pretty fresh. Besides, if it really were that hot wouldn't you be changing out of that green turtle neck?" reasoned Ayako.

"Yet no one asked you now did they?" retorted Masako.

Ayako growled. "Watch it brat! I have a purse nearby."

You could here Houshou shaking in fear. He remembered the first time that he met that _thing._ The purse was enormous. He had given her a pretty good zinger when, out of nowhere, that monstrous red bag sneak attacked him. It was like a red ninja covered in rimestones with a punch as hard as a brick. He shivered. There was no telling what was in that bag. Masako payed it no mind. "As if that tasteless bag of yours-" THWACK! Masako sat in absolute silence and disbelief. She was just hit. By a _purse_. "You actually hit me." mumbled out Masako who was still in disbelief.

"Respect your elders." huffed out Ayako. Silence. "What no comeback?" asked Ayako as her ruby red eyebrow raised at Houshou.

"With that ugly thing near you I wouldn't come near it." responded Houshou.

Ayako smirked. A secret weapon! "My purse?"

"No, your face." cracked out Houshou as he fell to the floor.

"Ah!" everyone turned toward a hunched up Mai. Her hands grasped at the side of her shirt tightly as a searing hot pain seized her body. "Ah!" she screamed louder.

Houshou stopped laughing and made way toward Mai. "Mai, are you okay?" Her head shook. "Do you want something for the pain?" There was no response.

Masako walked up to her. "Mai where does it hurt?"

"My," she gasped in pain."...back."

Ayako pushed Houshou away so she could sit behind her. She carefully lifted the bottom of her green shirt only to find out that Mai had a white spaghetti strap under. Gingerly, she removed the shirt. Houshou blushed and was about to look away until he too realized she was wearing a shirt under. They all gasped when they saw the thin scars on her neck. Those weren't there before. "Where did you get the scars?" asked Masako softly.

"This ...morning" Mai responded with some struggle. It was hard to respond to someone when you're in pain. Very deep pain.

"And you didn't tell us!" scowled Ayako. So this is what Naru meant when he said there might be more. *****

"I didn't want you all to- Agh!" screamed Mai.

There was a loud knock. "What's going on in there?" asked Naru's muffled voice.

"It's Mai. She's fine." swiftly answered Masako.

"Gah!" gasped out mai. Her nails dug into her forearms as she bit her lip. She was in so much pain!

The door opened and Naru walked in. He spotted Houshou with Mai's green shirt. His eyes momentarily narrowed until he spotted Mai hunched over in pain. The faint pink scars on her neck obvious now that her hair was hanging around her face. "When?"

"This morning." came Ayako's reply. She tightened the hold on both of mai's arms. "I have no idea what's making her feel so much pain.

"Ah~!" screamed Mai. Streams of water spilled from her eyes. Her back was on fire.

Naru began to walk toward her. "Where?"

"She says her back but I highly doubt-" Masako stopped before here eyes widened.

Naru was kneeling behind Mai, her ripped spaghetti strap shirt in his right hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously. There was a long scar growing on her back. He carefully applied pressure onto her scar. It was warm. Mai's nails dug in deeply into her skin. Naru frowned. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his sleeve. She immediately grasped the fabric in a godly hold. "Mai when did you start feeling this pain?" asked Naru.

Her hand tightened. "About ...twenty minutes ...ago." panted Mai. Naru frowned. That was around the time that John begun the exorcism.

* * *

John groaned as a book was thrown at his stomach and was kicked in the shin. Several times. His lips were pursed into a thin line. He had never felt so much annoyance toward a spirit before. Then he felt a wad of paper hit the back of his head and another chorus of gigles resonate. He groaned in annoyance. His heart then gave an unfamiliar tug. Something bad was happening. He didn't know what but all he knew was that it was bad. He shook his head and looked down once again at the bible. He continued once again. "life which for humans was also light. Light that shines-"

"_John you need to stop the exorcism._" came the static voice of Naru.

John frowned. What was with everyone interrupting him during an exorcism. "Why?"

"_It seems the spirit has its attention on Mai. A bit after you started the exorcism, Mai's back began to hurt her._"

"Is that all? Will she need some lotion? I have some in my bag if you like." responed John in an attempt to help Mai.

"_She has a long diagonal scratch on her back._" was Naru's grim reply.

"I never had one person get hurt while I did me exorcism." spoke John dryly. How terrible. He couldn't possibly imagine the pain she was going through.

"_Hurry back. The longer you're there the more pain Mai- AH!_" that voice screaming was Mai's! In a rush John left the room. He prayed thankfully to God that Mai only had a long scratch to worry about. In worst case scenarios, the person died.

* * *

Mai whimpered. "Can't you be gentle at all!"

"No" was the short reply Mai received.

She shrieked, "Naru, for _kami sake_, I'm. In. **Pain**!"

Naru sighed. Honestly, that girl could overreact about anything. Naru complied with her earlier wish and gently rubbed the suggested lotion John had mentioned. All the while, Mai was desperately trying not to shiver as Naru's skillful fingers skimmed her skin leaving only tingling trails on her back. And the lotion. Oh _kami_ did that lotion feel good. It was hot and cold all at once! Those Americans were geniouses! Now if only they weren't ranked twenty-seven in education.*****

"Mai if you could restrain from squirming then it would be a lot more simpler and faster. Now hold still." Naru placed his hand on her bare shoulder and held her still in an attempt to stop her. Mai bit her lip and blushed a deep red. She was sitting in front of Naru barely half naked. Her pants were the only thing that kept her from complete embarrassment. Oh she was embarrassed all right. More embarrased then she would ever be in her lifetime but it felt nice to have Naru take care of her so gently. If just for only this once.

Naru was content that Mai was now sitting still. He didn't know that he was being rough earlier. He hadn't intended to be but he was peeved at her for not telling him about her scars. Why was she pulling away from him? He didn't like it when others around him were hurt without his knowing. It made him feel as if all those years he spent educating himself on almost everything mean nothing. He gave great pride in the fact that he managed his own company even if, in the past, it was temporary. His hand glided up as he covered the scratch with the lotion until he reached the back of Mai's bra.

He almost chuckled. He never thought Mai as the lacy underwear type. She was more of a sunshine little girl kind. He frowned slightly. The scratch went up till right under her shoulder blade. "Mai." called out Naru.

"..Yes?"

"I'm going to need to unhook your bra. The scratch goes on until just below your shoulder blade. I'll need your consent." was Naru's reply.

Mai was thankful everyone left the room. Now was one of the few time Mai actually praised Naru's powerful glare. Mai gulped much to Naru's amusement. "...Okay"

Mai's breath hitched and her face turned a deeper red as Naru began to unhook her bra. She was also thankful that Naru had no sex drive. His fingers once again traced the red mark on her back. The lotion was doing its magic too, Mai noticed. Naru only had to brush away the strips on her back. He would much prefer Mai have most of her bra on instead of none of it. Naru leaned back as soon as he finished. He reached his arm out to the side only to realize the bandages were gone.

The sliding door opened. "I'm sorry Kazuya but I needed the bandages for...just a...moment?" Masako's voice faded as she processed the scene in front of her. Mai's bra was unhooked and one of Naru's hands was on _her_ shoulder. Why that little...

Naru frowned. "Hara-san."

Masako was started back into reality. "Ah, yes?"

"The bandages." pressed on Naru.

"Oh, right." she handed them over to Naru's awaiting hand.

He took them and turned back toward Mai. He began right below her breast and worked his way around so that it covered her scratch. He took some basic first aid. He knew what to do. He made sure that everything was tightly covered. "Naru."

"Hm?"

"It's tight enough." Mai spoke out in almost gasps from trouble breathing. "Can you hook my bra now?"

Naru did as she asked and gave her a shirt that Ayako had given him. Apparently, it was Mai's. It was a long plain white T-shirt that had a chibi cow in a patch of grass with the subtitle 'Moo!' next the cow. Mai pouted when Naru raised his eyebrow. She snatched it and pulled it on. "_I_ think it's cute."

Masako coughed and Mai turned in surprise. She was still in here? "John wanted me to tell you that he is about to explain what happened in the room. Unless, of course, you two still want to be chummy." replied Masako eying Naru's hand on Mai's shoulder.

Naru stood up swiftly making Mai fall back. He left the room with Masako following behind slowly. "Itai! Damnit Naru!" screeched out Mai as she pushed herself back up and followed suit. Her back stung a bit now.

She opened the door to the monitoring room and was hugged by the waist. "Mai-chan did Naru manhandle you?" asked a cheerful Yasuhara.

Mai blushed furthering in only making Yasuhara smile wider. "Oi, get away from her!" scorned Houshou.

Yasuhara turned his attention to houshou. "Ah, don't worry bou-san! Or can I call you Houshou?" asked Yasuhara as he let go of Mai and walked over to hold Houshou's hand. "My self-proclaimed love for you shall always burn with a passion. It is just the same as the day I first met you. I could have had our dearest handsome Naru or our stoic, stunning Lin but it was you I chose. And it will also be you I shall marry."

"You're pulling my leg right kid?" asked Houshou grimly.

"Of course!" smiled Yasuhara before letting go of his hand and walking back to Mai.

"Man do you kids make me feel old with your crazy imagination." sighed Houshou.

"So, Mai, what did you think about your private doctor?" asked Ayako with a smirk. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

Mai blushed. "Ayako! There was nothing I liked! I... I mean.. there was nothing I thought! Urgh! I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Mai. _Well I don't look like an idiot right now_ thought Mai.

* * *

***Chapter: The Marks**

***True fact! I got it off of The Colbert Report x3. It's sad. We're ranked 27 in education but you know what? We're ranked #1 in confidence. I mean who else would have the guts to jump off roof tops or pull of crazy stunts coughcoughJackasscoughcough**

**Now I know that I added yet another perverted scene but listen well. I could have made that a hell of a lot more perverted. Enough to make sweet innocent Mai seem like a skank. Which she isn't! Now I think I added thoughts that Mai would normally think but if you think otherwise then please tell me so I can improve on that. I would like to thank you for reading my most treasured pieces of crap. My writing. In every bit of my stories I just have to find a little something that reminds me of well ...me. I can begin to understand one view point from the other even if it's through something so small. I'm rambling. Well tootle dee tootle dum! Have a nice Thanksgiving Holiday!**

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


	8. Let's Play Nice, Shall We?

I own nothing! Read at your own boredom. By the way, early warning. A scene in here (no not perverted)will soon be showing and I advise that if you are easily frightened no to read that part. Have fun!

* * *

**Day 4**

**7:30 am**

* * *

Mai looked at the floor finding it more interesting than the teasing faces of her friends. They're stares were getting a bit uncomfortable. She coughed. "Well what is it you wanted to tell us John?" asked Mai trying to break the silence.

Mai's face was still a bit flushed from earlier but it was beginning to fade back to normal. She tried her very best to ignore the snickering of Houshou and Yasuhara. John turned Mai and smiled at her shirt. It seemed to be the sort of thing she would wear. "I just wanted to tell the lot of you what I experiences in Yasuharu's master bedroom."

Naru looked up and closed the book he was reading. "Proceed in telling us what you experienced, Brown-san."

John nodded, "I began to recite the beginning of my exorcism when not to long after a vase was thrown at me. Only this time I bled from a cut on my cheek."

Ayako stood and made way toward John and opened the red box only to pull out a bandage and some ointment. "I'm sorry. I didn't even see the cut." apologized Ayako as she squeezed a bit of the ointment onto her finger.

"No, it's fine. You see that's not the only thing. As soon as I opened my bottle of holy water I knew either it was a weak spirit or it was a strong highly sensitive entity."

"Why would you assume that it's the latter?" asked Mai confused.

"Allow me to explain so that we are all on equal ground." replied Naru indifferently making Mai huff. "The spirit may be highly sensitive to be able to feel the affect of the holy water so fast that or extremely weak. The ghost also responded rather furiously to John's exorcism. Why would that be? Also, the spirit was able to bring physical harm to a person and distort wall. Do you think a weak spirit is capable of that, Mai?"

"Well, now that you put it like that, no." whispered Mai while a small blush spread on her face from being corrected _again_.

Naru nodded toward John. "Just as I began to continue another vase was thrown at me and I saw kicked in the shin. Multiple times." added John a bit annoyed. He shook his head and smiled, "Well after that it managed to give me a deep cut on the palm of my hand. It wasn't until I left the room that the noise began to die down."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Masako as she eyed John's holy water still thinking about the first incident he encountered.

"There's no telling as of now but we shall not perform any exorcisms until we have enough information for this case. Yasuhara tomorrow you and Masako will go to the library and look for any relevant information. Bou-san and Mai you two will ask around the neighborhood and see if they knew anything about the people who previously owned this house. Ayako continue to treat Brown-san's wounds and do not let him do anything without your approval. Understood?"

"Actually I have a question." asked Mai.

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if I go to the library later on tomorrow?"

"After you and Bou-san finish your interviews." answered Naru curtly before standing up. Everyone's eyes followed. "Now get some rest. All of you. You too Lin."

Lin nodded and removed the headset before carefully setting it down. The insurance company didn't want anymore headache again. He stood and walked off to the room not bothering to say a single good night to anyone. Mai frowned. Was it really that hard to wish someone a pleasant night? Mai shrugged. Oh well. Lin was Lin. Everyone turned to their rooms and some dragged their feet there. As by some, more preferably Mai. She yawned as a smile graced her lips. Hello sweet, sweet bed. "Mai." called out Naru's voice.

Mai grumbled. "Yes?"

"Stay." was Naru's short demand. Mai narrowed her eyes dangerously. No one got in between her and sleep. _No_ _one_. Especially not Naru. He hasn't stopped her before so why stop her now?

Masako passed her by with The Look, as Mai had dubbed it. She looked away with a huff and closed the door to their room. That Masako could be such a pain in the- "Mai, sit."

Mai shook her head to bring her back to reality. "Hai!"

She cautiously walked toward the loveseat Naru was sitting on. She sat at the farthest end away from Naru. He sighed at her immaturity. Was he really that scary? "Mai how did you receive those marks on your neck."

"Well I..." Mai suddenly found her hand more interesting than Naru's face (that was a lie) and gulped. She heard Naru get up and leave the room for a few minutes before coming right back. The room smelled a bit like peaches at the moment. Naru sat down across from her and set something down before handing her the peach scented tea she bought before the case. She smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

Naru waited until she finished half of her tea before repeating his question. "How did you get those marks on your neck, Mai?"

Mai pinched her lips into a thin line. "Well you see... eeto... I had a dream."

Mai could feel Naru stiffen. "Was my aniki..." Mai nodded. Naru looked away. She had a dream with his brother. Something he couldn't do. Something he _deserved_ to do. Hadn't he spent years looking for his dead brothers body? "That is all."

Mai watched as Naru stood up and began to make way to his room. "Wait!"

Naru stopped. "What is it? Can't you see people are trying to sleep?"

"This mansion was owned by a governor, his wife and two children. It was built six-hundred years ago."

Naru turned toward her surprise slightly etched in his features. "The wife, she seemed to be possessed. Her eyes were a beautiful blue but when she attacked me after my vision her eyes were brown. I-"

"She attacked you?" asked Naru.

"Yes."

"And what of... what of Gene? Didn't he..."

"No, I don't know why but he was nowhere in sight." responded Mai softly.

"He wasn't there to protect you." mumbled out Naru, anger lacing every word.

"Yeah but I think he was forced out by the wife. He seemed pretty worried when he came running toward me." stuttered Mai in an attempt to stand up for Gene.

"Is there anything else?" replied Naru. Mai thought for a bit. Was there something more she should tell him? Mai nodded. "Well what is it?"

Mai set her tea down and motioned for Naru to walk toward her. He looked hesitant but complied. Just as he was a foot away from her Mai raised her fist and playfully hit. "Idiot scientist."

Naru rubbed at his chest in an attempt to perhaps smother out the pain. For a girl she hit pretty hard. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her smiling face. "And what pray tell was that for? If you have a logical reason for this you best tell me now before I fire you."

Mai puffed out her cheeks. "Gene told me to tell you that. So if you want to fire someone, fire him."

Naru stared bewildered as Mai walked away toward her room. She seemed to be drained from everything that happened. Naru couldn't blame her. He looked down onto the place where Mai had hit him. Gene didn't forget about him. He still wanted to talk to him. Naru let a small smiled fall onto his lips. It was so microscopic that it took a telescope to be able to see it but it was a smile either way. _Of course I wanted to talk to you. You're my outouto. _Naru wondered slightly if he was tired and his brain was going against him but he brushed it of. If he could not have a real conversation with his brother then it wouldn't hurt to fake one. And so Naru fell asleep after a long, fake mental conversation with his brother. Or what he assumed to be a fake conversation.

* * *

Mai stretched and yawned. What a night. She hadn't had a single dream involved in this case instead she dreamed of flying unfinished homework, purple dyed unicorns and a wonderland of sweets. Normally, she would want to puke from the very idea of even dreaming something so sweet and sparkly but that wasn't the case today. She was glad that it was something happy. To much gloom could affect even the most cheerful of people. Mai got up and made her bed before grabbing a change of clothes and heading toward the bathroom just across the hall. She quietly opened the door and spotted Naru sitting on the couch asleep. She smiled and walked inside the room. As silently as she could, she grabbed the blanket on the floor and draped it over him. Content that the blanket covered most of him -spare for a foot here and a hand there- she continued her voyage to the bathroom.

The door creaked loudly as she slid it open. The house sure was old. She eyed the bathroom curiously. It looked like the kind of bathroom you would see in a laboratory. Like some kind of experiment room. She chided herself. Yasuhara made her watch that Nazi movie way too many times. Mai closed the door and turned on the knob for a lukewarm shower before undressing. Old houses always took a while before the water could heat up. Wrapped in a towel, Mai stretched out her hand to test the temperature and was happy to find it to her liking.

Mai stepped in- removing her towel mind you- and did what people normally did in the shower. Sing. She sang her favorite new song Promise by Kohmi Hirose. She washed her hair and applied some conditioner. After shaving (a habit she preferred over the troublesome pattern when not using a shower), Mai reached behind her for the soap and was happy that it didn't slip out of her hand like it usually did. Most of the time, when she had a good hold of it, the soap would slip out of her hand like an eel. She closed her eyes and continued to sing as she soaped her skin. She frowned. Why was the soap so rough? Normally it would feel a bit slimy. She still sang not noticing the change in lyrics and her voice going from alto to soprano. sHE Smiled happily... until she realized what she was singing. She wasn't singing her song anymore.

She was singing _that_ song.

Mai quickly opened her eyes and looked down at the soap. She stared. Then screamed. It wasn't soap. She threw it opposite to her. _It_ was a severed hand. Mai looked at herself. The water from the shower was washing away the fresh blood. Mai heard a thud and looked up only to watch in horror as blood dripped down the walls. She screamed again. Louder. The water was beginning to get colder and Mai screeched. She turned toward the sliding door of the shower and pulled only not to have it budge at all. Mai banged against the glass screaming. The cold water a reminder of just how much danger she was in. Hadn't she gotten enough trauma from yesterday? She screamed louder hoping that someone would save her. She looked at the glass door and banged harder. A long crack now ruining the modern glass. She heard another bang and looked at the glass door in horror before jumping back. A body had slammed its bloody hands against the door in anger. She could see its vacuum like mouth widen as if screaming but no sound escaped its void of a mouth. Mai cried and crouched in the middle of the shower. Someone had to save her. Someone just had to.

There was a loud bang. Mai didn't bother looking up. She didn't want to see that thing. There was another loud bang and what seemed to be wood splintering. A faded growl was coming from outside of the shower. It was growling. That thing was _growling_. She then heard the door break down. "Mai! Mai where are you? Mai!" came the anxious voice of Houshou. Was he the one whoe caused the banging. relief swept over Mai. She was going to be saved and yet for some reason she still couldn't be happy enough to move. A hanging naked body suddenly flashed into her mind. That body was hers.

Mai whimpered. Naru had just walked in and noticed the shower and a girl hunched in the middle of it. He briskly strode over to the shower making sure to grab the towel on the floor. "Mai. Mai it's Oliver." spoke out Naru in English knowing she would understand better than the rest. Surpirisingly, he found out that she understood English. He should have known better. Japan teaches every student English at some point in their head looked up. "Mai open the door." She shook her head. "Why?"

"I can't." was her soft reply.

"Why is that?"

"If I open this door something bad will happen. I just know it Naru. Please." she began to sob. "Please don't make me see _it_ again."

Naru frowned. "Ayako come here and open the door for Mai."

Ayako nodded. "She's in the shower?"

"Yes." He handed her the towel. "Cover her so she doesn't feel anymore vulnerable than she does now." he whispered so that Mai couldn't here. No use making her feel worse than she already does.

She nodded and softly opened the door. Quickly, she wrapped Mai in the towel and removed her sleeping robe to cover her with too. She rubbed her arms. Clad in only a T-shirt and short, Ayako just noticed how cold it was. Ayako steadily help Mai out of the shower and turned to get a good grip on her elbow. Only to get a good look at the bloody severed hand. She gasped . How did that get there? She rushed Mai away from the shower and into Houshou's comforting arms. Ayako stepped away and motioned for Naru to look. He complied and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the hand. This was in there while she was showering? He looked toward Ayako whose mouth was pushed into a line in grim.

"I'll have Yasuharu-san notified about this. In the meantime, everyone go to back to base. Take her clothes Masako and Ayako help her...dress. I will be in the kitchen." Naru left the room just as Yasuhara walked in rubbing his eyes and John not to far behind.

"What's going on?" asked Yasuhara huskily.

Everyone was quiet. "Mai was attacked again." was Houshou's response.

Yasuhara stiffened and John frowned, "Are you alright Mai-san? Will you need any assistance sleeping after you change? I have just the prayer for you."

Mai shook her head and let Ayako lead her to the room with Masako carrying Mai's clothing. This was one heck of a wake up call. A few minutes later, everyone had calmed down and Mai was snuggling into the couch with a velvet smooth blanket covering her. The door slid open and Naru walked in closing the door behind him. Slowly, almost uncertainly, he approached Mai and set himself beside her. He was a bit closer to her than he was comfortable with but Mai slightly smiled. He was trying to comfort her the only way he could. He gently handed her a cup of tea set on a small plate. You could take Naru out of England but you can never take England out of Naru. "Thank you again." spoke Mai softly as she drank her tea and snuggled deeper into her blanket. She felt a bit better.

* * *

**Hello all! I know what you're thinking. Holy shit why would she use a hand for soap? You may call it insanity but I call it imagination. These sort of stories need surprise! You can't deny that. Besides, you loved the thrill and gore (not really considered gore but what the hell. Why not?). If this was mentally traumatizing for any of you (and I give you my sincere apologies) then please tell me so the guilt won't let me sleep at night. DIVINE PUNISHMENT! Well I hope you all like the story! For those of you who are also reading my Green Sharingan SasuSaku fanfiction then you're going to have to wait a bit longer 'cause I got things that are due and people to piss off! Until next time!**

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


End file.
